A different kind of Gryffindor
by Lifes Black Sheep
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is going into his first year of hogwarts. but things don't go as his father hoped when Scorpius is sorted into Gryffindor.Now cut off from his family Scorpius finds new friends in unlikely people. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. R&R please.
1. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

_A different kind of Gryffindor _

Chapter 1 – Platform 9 3/4

Platform 9 3/4 was alive with noise.

The first day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin.

Tearful parents had come to see off their children and the students were alive with excitement.

Only one family remained calm and, as the tall white hair man in a black cloak swept his family through the crowds silence fell where he stepped.

Mothers ushered their children away from the family and fathers who remembered the man from 19 years ago glared and cursed under their breath.

Draco Malfoy gazed down at his son.

A mirror image of what Draco looked like when he was a student with only one difference.

The eyes.

The colour was the same but little Scorpius Malfoy lacked the icy cold that all Malfoys should have.

In fact Scorpius's eyes held something that sickened Draco.

Warmth.

The warmth that could only be seen in stupid, hot headed, _Gryffindors. _

Not like cold, collected and mighty Slytherines.

Scorpius looked up at his father and saw the hatred in his eyes.

Scorpius knew he was just a disappointment to his father.

He knew that only luck would place him in the house that his father wished.

His father nodded at him.

Scorpius nodded back and then turned to his mother.

"Goodbye mother" he said.

She smiled warmly and bent down,

"Goodbye darling, write to us soon okay?"

She kissed his for head.

Scorpius turned and breathed deeply.

He stepped onto the Hogwarts express and was greeted by the unfriendly glares of the students he would now spend seven years of his life with.

Scorpius bent his head and hurried forward, looking for a compartment.

But, every compartment he opened was full or occupied by people who clearly did not want a Malfoy with them.

Finally he found one at the back of the train.

He reached it just as the trolley lady was passing.

"Something from the trolley dear?" she asked brightly.

Scorpius smiled warmly at her,

"A chocolate frog please ma'am"

She chuckled, "So polite. Here you go dear, on the house"

Scorpius smile widened and he shock his head.

"No, I couldn't possibly."

He handed her the money.

"Thankyou dear" said the trolley lady as she handed him the chocolate and off she went mumming down the train.

Scorpius sild into his compartment placed his luggage in the overhead compartment and put his owl down next to him.

"Well, Grin, first day of school and already everyone hates me"

The tawny owl did not reply.

She was already asleep.

Scorpius sighed and closed his eyes.

He might as well follow Grin's example and get some sleep.

But a few minutes later he was rudely awakened by the sound of three arguing voices.

A/N:

Hey. This is my first fan fiction ever!

I thought it would bee cool to look at Draco's child so here it is.

A lot of the story will have characters and couplings from muggleinlove's fan fiction Harry Potter and the new beginning because I thought it was just a really, really good fan fiction (well from the four fan fictions I've read in my life. I'm kind of a a little scared of them after Naru/Sasu fan fiction shudder).

So you might want to read Harry Potter and the new beginning just to understand where all theses couples and characters came from.

Plus it's awesome so you should read it anyway!


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two: The Sorting

"Ouch! Al! Watch where you swing that thing!"

"Sorry Rose. James! Where are you going?"

"Finding a compartment stupid!"

"Well we wouldn't have to find one if you'd just kept your hands to yourself!"

"Shut up Rose! Ah here's one"

The door swung open and Scorpius leapt to his feet.

Standing in the hall were two boys and a girl.

The two boys had jet-black hair and were obviously brothers, but the older one had brown eyes while the younger one has piercing green ones.

The girl had wavy red hair and brown eyes.

They were all carrying luggage and owls and all three of them had their mouths wide open at the site of Scorpius.

Suddenly Scorpius felt very self-conscious. Did he have chocolate on his face? Wait no. He hadn't even eaten the chocolate yet!

Then what were they staring at?

The boy with the green eyes recovered first,

"Hi! The other compartments are full. Can we come in here?" he said.

"Sure" mumbled Scorpius.

He moved away so they could get in and then sat down while they put away their luggage. He noticed that all over them had owls.

They sat down. The older boy had now adopted a glare on his face while the green-eyed boy and the girl were looking at him curiously.

Scorpius felt like he should know them from somewhere.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

He extended his hand.

The green-eyed boy took it.

"I'm Albus Potter. This is my brother James Potter and my cousin Rose Weasley"

Potter and Weasley. Ah that's where he knew them.

Rose smiled and said "Nice to meet you Scorp"

James just grunted.

Scorp?

He opened his mouth to say No, my name is Scorpius when Albus interrupted him.

"So Scorp! Which house do you think you'd be in?"

Scorpius shook his head.

He didn't know which house he's be in but someone else did.

"He'll be in Slytherin like all the other Malfoys," said James.

He said Slytherin and Malfoy in the same bitter tone.

"Well yes. I-I guess so. But I don't really want to be in Sl-Slytherin" stuttered Scorpius.

Albus smiled, "Don't worry Scorp! My dad says that the sorting hat listens to what you want! You just have to clearly ask what you want! Just like with the Room of Requir- OUCH!"

Albus grabbed his foot yelping, "What did you do that for?" he yelled at his brother.

James glared at him, "Don't tell _him_ about that room! Don't even talk to him!"

"I'll talk to whoever I want!" retorted Albus.

"Fine" sneered James as he grabbed his trunk "Fine have fun with your Death Eater friend. I'm sure you'll bother fit in well in Slytherin!"

And with that he stormed out of the compartment.

Albus turned back to Scorpius, "I'm sorry about my brother. He's a bit of a dick sometimes."

"Don't worry about it" said Scorpius.

He lay down and turned his back to them.

"I'm used to it."

Albus, Rose and Scorpius stepped out of the train. They had left their trunks on the train along with their owls and Scorpius felt odd without Grin.

They gazed with wonder at Hogwarts Castle. It was huge and beautiful. In fact it was almost terrifying

Before Scorpius could stop him self he wondered aloud, "How do they stop muggles from seeing this place?"

Rose turned to him smiling, "There are charms on it to make it seem like a wrecked castle. There are even signs saying DO NOT ENTER. I read about it in _Hogwarts; A History_."

"Yeah but teenage muggles are risk takers right? Then what stops them from going in any way?" asked Albus.

Rose frowned, "I don't know. We'll ask a teacher later. Oh look! There's Hagrid!"

Rose waved to the half giant where he was collecting first years.

Scorpius stumbled back.

The man she called Hagrid was huge! He has a greying beard and booming voice,

"Rose! Al! Over 'ere! Can ya see any other first years?"

They walked over to Hagrid and Scorpius followed.

"Alright. Everyone 'ere?" asked Hagrid

He counted heads, "Yep. Let's go, single file towards the lake. Come on!"

Scorpius stumbled towards the lake.

They were placed in boats and once again Scorpius was with Rose and Albus.

The boats took them across and within what seem like seconds they were in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

Professor Slughorn ordered them into alphabetical order.

Scorpius was finally separated from Albus and Rose, but he soon realised that wasn't actually a good thing.

His new neighbours were crueller and seemed to have no problem with shoving Scorpius and muttering "Death Eater" under their breaths.

"Everyone ready?" asked Professor Slughorn. "Alright then. Let's go!"

And with that he opened the doors to the Great Hall.

The frightened first years now had every student and teacher's attention on them.

Scorpius thought his chest was going to rip with the strain from his heart.

They lined up in front of the stage.

In the middle was a mouldy old hat.

Every student seemed focused on it and Scorpius was expecting it when the hat began to sing it's yearly song.

When it was overProfessor Slughorn called out the names of the first years.

"Albone, Julia!"

The frightened little girl stepped up to the stool.

The sorting hat was placed on her head.

And then,

**RAVENCLAW!**

The Ravenclaw table cheered while the other tabled clapped politely.

Scorpius sighed.

That seemed easy enough.

Albus's words came flooding back to him,

"You just need to ask clearly"

Yes. That's what he would do. He would ask to be in Slytherin.

Scorpius smiled to himself.

The plan was fool proof.

Just ask.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The hall suddenly became very quiet as Scorpius walked up to the stool.

He sat down and saw that only the Slytherin table was smiling, ready to welcome another Malfoy.

He placed the hat on his head and muttered,

"Slytherin. Slytherin"

Scorpius didn't know what to expect. He _was_ talking to a hat.

But he had been thinking that the hat would ask him why or tell him to tell it how to do its job.

What he got was much different.

"I'm sorry"

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Scorpius stiffened.

No. No way, He could not be in Gryffindor!

His dad would kill him.

The hall was silent. Scorpius took off the hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Nobody clapped.

He sat down at the very end closest to the door and the other students moved away from him.

The sorting continued.

They passed N and O and went onto to P.

"Potter, Albus!"

The whole room clapped.

Of course they would. It was Albus Potter.

Son of the Chosen One.

No sooner had the hat touched his head it yelled

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The Gryffindor table erupted as Albus came down. Many people moved to make room but Albus spotted Scorpius and ran over to him beaming.

Scorpius despite himself smiled back.

Albus slid into the seat next to him,

"Wow. That was terrifying!"

Scorpius nodded in agreement.

A girl who had been previously sorted slid over to them.

She had dirty blonde hair and misty blue eyes.

"Hey Albus." She said

"Hi Evanna" said Albus, he looked at Scorpius, "Scorp this is Evanna Longbottom. Evanna this is Scorp Malfoy. Evanna's parents Nevil and Luna are friends with my parents."

Evanna hummed in agreement.

"Is that your dad?" ask Scorpius, pointing one of the teachers at the high table.

Evanna nodded, "Oh look. Lyn is up."

Albus and Scorpius turned to see a brown hair boy get up on the stool.

"Who's that?" asked Scorpius.

"Seamus Thomas. His parents are friends-"

"Of your parents" finished Scorpius.

Seamus was place in Gryffindor and she also joined the boys.

Finally it was Rose's turn.

She got to the stool and raised the sorting hat.

It didn't even touch her head before it yelled out

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Rose ran down and sat next to Seamus.

The hall was silenced when the Headmistress stood up.

Professor McGonagall voice echo across the all,

"Now that that is over may I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts Castle. I hope you all have a delightful year. Now Let us Feast!"

The tables were suddenly covered in food.

The students all tucked in and the chattering began.

Albus, Seamus and Scorp –who had now realised that the nickname was going to stick and there was nothing he could do about it- entered a heated conversation about last year's Quidditch World Cup until it was time for bed.

They followed the prefects up to the Gryffindor common room and then up into the boy's dormitory. Besides Alubs, Scorp and Seamus there was two other boys who none of them knew.

A Muggle born called Rob Leak, who was putting up non moving pictures of soccer, and a half blood Asian looking boy called Josh Hold, who immediately feel on his bed and slept.

The four remaining boys changed into their pyjamas and sat on the floor swapping cards and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

A/N:

Hey again.

I'm very sorry for not doing the sorting hat song but I'm not very good with making up songs :(

Any way as you can tell, Evanna is the daughter of Luna Lovergood and Nevil Longbottom. I don't care if J.K Rowling said that they weren't together I stand by my belief!

Also Seamus is Dean Thomas's son and was named after his best friend Seamus Finnigan.

I will reveal who Josh Hold's magical parent is but I think you can all guess already.

Next Chapter: First Classes


	3. The howler

Chapter Three: The Howler

**Everyday breakfast will be served at 7 am to 8 am.**

**Lunch at 12:50 pm to 2:50 pm**

**Dinner at 7 pm to 8 pm.**

**Students WILL be in bed at 10 pm and lights WILL be out at 10:30 pm.**

**Students have weekends to do homework and third years and up will be allowed to go the Hogsmead.**

**If you have any problems with your timetable please talk to your head of house.**

**Malfoy, Scorpius.**

**Monday:**

**8:30 am to 9:30 am - Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall**

**9:35 am to 10:35 am - History of Magic with Prof. Binns**

**10:40 am to 11:40 am – Charms with Prof. Macmillan**

**11:45 am to 12:45 pm – Potions with Prof. Slughorn**

**2:55 pm to 3:55 pm – Herbology with Prof. Longbottom**

**4 pm to 5 pm – Defence Against the Dark Arts with Prof. Jordan**

**5:05 pm to 6:05 pm - Astronomy with Professor Bloom**

**Tuesday: **

**8:30 am to 9:30 am - Charms with Prof. Macmillan**

**9:35 am to 10:35 am – Defence Against the Dark Arts with Prof. Jordan**

**10:40 am to 11:40 am – Potions with Prof. Slughorn**

**11:45 am to 12:45 pm – Flying with Prof. Krum**

**2:55 pm to 3:55 pm – History of Magic with Prof. Binns**

**4 pm to 5 pm – Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall**

**5:05 pm to 6:05 pm - Astronomy with Professor Bloom**

**Wednesday:**

**8:30 am to 9:30 am - Potions with Prof. Slughorn**

**9:35 am to 10:35 am – Herbology with Prof. Longbottom**

**10:40 am to 11:40 am – Charms with Prof. Macmillan**

**11:45 am to 12:45 pm – Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall**

**2:55 pm to 3:55 pm – Defence Against the Dark Arts with Prof. Jordan**

**4 pm to 5 pm – History of Magic with Prof. Binns**

**5:05 pm to 6:05 pm - Astronomy with Professor Bloom**

**Thursday: **

**8:30 am to 9:30 am - Flying with Prof. Krum**

**9:35 am to 10:35 am – Herbology with Prof. Longbottom**

**10:40 am to 11:40 am – Herbology with Prof. Longbottom**

**11:45 am to 12:45 pm – Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall**

**2:55 pm to 3:55 pm – Defence Against the Dark Arts with Prof. Jordan**

**4 pm to 5 pm – Potions with Prof. Slughorn**

**5:05 pm to 6:05 pm - Astronomy with Professor Bloom**

**Friday:**

**8:30 am to 9:30 am - Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall**

**9:35 am to 10:35 am – Defence Against the Dark Arts with Prof. Jordan**

**10:40 am to 11:40 am – Charms with Prof. Macmillan**

**11:45 am to 12:45 pm – Herbology with Prof. Longbottom**

**2:55 pm to 3:55 pm – History of Magic with Prof. Binns**

**4 pm to 5 pm – Potions with Prof. Slughorn**

**5:05 pm to 6:05 pm - Astronomy with Professor Bloom**

At Breakfast Scorp looked down at his timetable, then glanced at Albus and Rose's. Theirs were exactly the same.

Scorp sighed. There was no getting rid of these two.

Albus seeing Scorp's timetable whooped with joy.

"This is great Scorp! You, Rose and me. We'll be a team just like my dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione! Don't worry! I know all the professors! Professor Jordan is a laugh and Professor Macmillan and Professor Longbottom were in Dumbledore's Army with my dad. And you know Professor Krum! Victor KRUM Scorp! And then Professor Binns is a ghost! Can you believe that? And you know Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall. I wonder why she still teaches…"

Scorp failed to hear the rest of what Albus said, because the mail was coming in and he could see Grin flying overhead.

"Are you alright Scorp? Asked Rose, "You look green."

Scorp _felt_ green. Well if green felt like you were going to hurl, then yes. He felt like green.

Grin swooped down and dropped the letter in front of Scorp.

Now instead of being green, Scorp's face was chalk white.

The letter was a howler.

Scorp froze and closed his eyes.

And then;

**Scorpius Lucius Malfoy! How dare you! How **_**dare**_** you be in Gryffindor? Your grandfather is rolling in his grave! You've brought shame onto this family! Do not bother coming home next holidays. Your mother agrees with me, so don't go running to her! Do not expect any other letters from us EVER!**

And with that the howler exploded.

How had his father known? He hadn't even had a chance to tell him yet.

Suddenly Scorp realised that the hall was very quiet.

All eyes were on him.

Surprisingly all except the Slytherins had looks of pity on their faces. Scorp's face flushed in embarrassment.

Great. Now the whole school knew that he was an outcast, even to his own family.

Scorp glanced at the high table.

All the teachers except one were glazing down on him with saddened expressions on their faces.

Only Professor Slughorn has a different look on his face.

Guilt.

Ah. So that's where his father had been informed.

Scorp slid out of his seat and smiled at Rose and Albus,

"See you in class." He said.

He walked out of the Hall with his head high.

From behind him he could hear the distinct voice of James Potter laughing and saying,

"Serves him right! Filthy Death Eater!"

Scorp just walked on.

He didn't even blink.

His father would have been slightly less disappointed in him.

A/N:

Aww don't you just want to hug him?

By far this was the hardest chapter to do. I HAD THE RESEARCH! Gasp!

It almost killed me. Oh well.

Next chapter: First Classes


	4. Transfiguration

Chapter Four: First Class

After leaving the Hall Scorp quickly ran to the Gryffindor common room.

He slowed when he approach the portrait of the fat lady.

As she had when he had passed through that morning, she scowled.

"Oh it's you, Malfoy," she said.

"Pumpkin juice," muttered Scorp.

The painting swung back as the fat lady muttered, "rude just like his father."

Scorp quickly darted upstairs and grabbed his books the ran back down and out through the portrait hole again.

As he ran he pulled out his timetable.

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

He knew where that was.

Third floor second classroom on the right.

He quickly ran there as to avoid any students who had been in the hall.

In his hast he past straight through the ghost of Headless Nick who shoot him a well deserved glare.

In fact _every _ghost and portrait he had passed had scowled or glared at him.

Scorp realise now that it wasn't just the students who hate him. It was the teachers, the ghosts, the portraits _and _the students all combined.

Hell, even the stairways hated him, he thought, after they sent him flying down into floor for the fifth time.

Panting he stopped.

He had no idea which floor he was on now.

Glancing round he saw no one.

Scorp decided to look around and maybe even find someone to point him in the right direction.

Right, Left, right again. Nothing.

Completely lost now, what Scorp really need was a map.

He sat down his back against the wall.

Suddenly a huge grinding sound came from behind him and he fell backwards.

His head hit something soft and thin. Soft enough to cushion his head but thin enough that he still felt the stone floor.

It was a small piece of parchment attached to a larger piece of parchment.

The small piece of parchments said,

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

Scorp muttered the words under his breath.

The large piece of parchment snapped open and another small piece of fell out.

This one said,

_Mischief Managed._

Not wanting a repeat of the first words making the parchment snap open, Scorp did not repeat these words out loud.

He looked down at the parchment and saw words forming.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDERS MAP._

Suddenly a full scale map of Hogwarts and it's grounds developed it's self onto the page.

Scorp, amazed, leant over and peered at it.

His eyes were drawn to a moving dot in what was labelled as the Transfiguration classroom.

Above the dot were the words, _Evanna Longbottom._

'Evanna' was pacing around the classroom.

Scorp checked his watch.

There was still 20 minutes to go before class.

What was the girl _doing_ there?

No matter.

He knew where to go now.

Scorp tucked the map under his arm and ran off.

With it's helpful short cuts Scorp was there in matter of 5 minutes.

The map had been especially helpful with its tip with the stairs.

_Just ask._

And believe it or not it worked.

He entered the classroom to find Evanna squatting at thin air.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked at him calmly and said, "There's a Wrackspurt in here. I'm trying to catch it."

"A what?" he asked and then after a second thought, "You know what. I don't want to know".

He sat down at the desk at the back and pulled at the map.

Evanna looked over.

"Ooo! The marauders map! Wow where'd you get it?"

Scorp's head snapped up, "You know it?" he asked

She giggled, "Over course! Everyone does, but..." she frowned, "it was lost. Look here."

She pointed at the names, "Moony, Remus Lupin, killed in the Great War, a were-wolf. Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, a death eater, an unregistered animagus rat. Padfoot, Sirius Black, died in the invasion of the Department of mysteries unregistered animagus dog. And finally Prongs, James Potter, killed by Lord Voldermort," Scorp cringed, "unregistered animagus stag. They were all best friends here. The Marauders. They mad this map together. It _use_ to belong to Harry Potter but he lost it."

Scorp gaped at her, but didn't have a chance to find out more because students had begun to file in.

"Quickly" he hissed, "how do you close it?"

Evanna pulled out her wand, taped the map and whispered, "Mischief managed."

The map quickly snapped close.

Scorp quickly shoved the map under his books as Albus and Rose ran over to him.

He held up his hands, "I don't want to talk about the howler."

They nodded and sat down.

Rose glanced at him, worried, but Albus quickly nudged her and pointed to the front desk.

A cat had strolled into the classroom and had jumped up onto a chair.

It meowed and slowly transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome first years." She said, "Today's lesson, I would like to try something fun with transfiguration. Please sperate into pairs."

Albus quickly glanced at Scorp while Rose moved over to Evanna.

Seeing that they were all in pairs Professor McGonagall smiled and pointed to a pile of chocolate frogs.

"The first pair to transform these chocolate frogs into chocolate bugs will _not _have to do tonight's homework. I will not give you the spell, only tell you it is between pages nine and eleven in your textbooks. Go!"

Albus jumped up and ran to grab a frog while Scorp skimmed through his textbook.

Nine, nothing,

Ten, nothing,

Eleven. YES!

_Swish your wand counter clock-wise four times then clock-wise twice._

_Afterwards say the words, Frogus transfigerate, once and imagine the frog changing into the desired animal._

Albus returned with the frog and began to open it, when Scorp stop him.

"Wait. Look." He said and pointed to all the other students who were chasing rapidly escaping frogs.

"Let's memorise the spell before we act okay?"

Albus sat down next to him and they both spent a few minutes pretending to swish wands and muttering the spell under their breath.

Finally they felt as if they were ready.

Scorp readied his wand as Albus cautiously opened the packet.

"Now!" he roared and Scorp switch the wand,

Four times counter clock-wise. Twice clock-wise.

"_Frogus Transfigurate_!"

Bug.

The frog croak, then exploded in a huge puff of smoke.

Scorp coughed and peered through the smoke.

Where there had been a frog there was now a cricket.

It chirped and jumped off the desk.

"Grab it!" yelled Albus.

"_Stupefy!"_

The cricket stopped.

Professor McGonagall clapped.

"Well done boys. No homework for you! Now for the rest of the class please do pages nine and ten and hand them into me at tomorrow's lesson. Now, I think it is time for your next lesson."

Scorp gathered up his books and quickly left the classroom, eager to get to his next class.

History of Magic with Professor Binns the ghost.

Sounded fun.

A/N:

Hey all.

Hehehe you can tell it's late at night when the best I could come up with was _Frogus Transfigurate!_

Oh well. What you just read was my average science lesson but with more explosions.

By the way my internet is down so it may take awhile for any more chapters come up. Right now i'm using my friend's computor but i don't think she'll appreciate me turning up every morning to put it on the site, but she might i dunno. we'll see.

Next Chapter: Detention with Hagrid (I've been meaning to do this one since chapter two!)


	5. Detention

Chapter Five: Detention with Hagrid

It was now Friday night and Scorp had learnt many things in his first week of school.

The short cut to the Charms room.

That Professor Binns did not notice if you fell asleep and let a Complete Lecture Quill take the notes for you.

He'd even learnt, from the marauder's map of course, that there was a loose floorboard in the boy's dormitory that revealed a tunnel that went to the kitchens.

But unfortunately, Scorp had not learnt to never trust Peeves.

So when Peeves floated past Scorp, Albus, Evanna and Rose and offered them a present, they were stupid enough to believe that Peeves generally was just trying to be nice.

Too a cut a long story, the second floor corridor had not smelt the same since.

Sadly even though Professor McGonagall assured them that she knew that Peeves probably did give them the dung bombs, she could not prove it and therefore they had to be punished.

Now, in all fairness they were saved from a much worst fate at the hands of Miss Campion, the old, cranky, squib care taker.

_She_ had opted the hang them from their thumbs in the potions chamber for three hours.

Thankfully there was a task that Hagrid needed help with so they were spared.

But, now that Scorp thought about it as he walked with Albus, Rose, Evanna and Hagrid, towards the Forbidden Forest, the hanging by thumbs didn't sound so bad.

Hagrid clapped his hands loudly,

"So!" he bellowed and looked down on them, "Hmmm. I'm havin' a bit of whatcha call it? Di va ja?"

"Déjà vu?" offered Evanna.

"Yea! That's it! Seems like yesterday when I was takin' young Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nevil out 'ere for their detention. Oh and that slimy Draco Malfoy of course. Oh err, no offence Scorpius. But let's see. Scorpius, Malfoy of course. Al for 'Arry. Rose for Ron and Hermione and then Vanna for Nevil."

Hagrid sobbed, "It's like havin the gang back"

Scorp shuffled his feet, not sure of what the say to comfort the half giant.

"So what needs to be done Hagrid?" asked Rose.

Hagrid blew his nose on his handkerchief, "Well, see there's a wounded centaur out there, so we'll need to carry 'im back to the castle. Follow me"

They followed.

Into the dark.

Into the silence.

Into the forest.

Though, unfortunately the forest wasn't so quiet.

Every so often there was a rustle, a snap or a howl that made the hairs on Scorp's neck stand up.

Rose and Albus went up to Hargid and chattered about their parents, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (a shop he briefly remembered buying the Complete Lecture Quill from, while his father wasn't looking) and something called Blast Ended Skrewts.

That left him and Evanna alone for the first time since Monday's Transfiguration lesson.

"So, how's the map going" she asked

"Fine" he replied, "it's saved me many times now."

"Have you told those two about it?"

"No" he said, feeling quite guilty because, well it did belong the Al's dad.

Evanna nodded, "I have a feeling you'll be telling them soon."

Startled Scorp looked at her, "Why!?" he yelled.

From the front Rose turned her head, "Something wrong Scorp?"

He shook his head, "No. No nothing at all."  
Rose frowned but let it go.

Scorp turned back to Evanna and said, more softly, "Why?"

"I have _seen_ it." She said mystically.

Not for the first time Scorp wondered whether Evanna was just plain bonkers or whether she had some kind of power that he didn't know about.

He was still staring at her, trying to read her face, when suddenly he banged in Al's back.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Al. Why'd you stop?"

"That" Al pointed forward.

Hagrid was crouched over a half man half horse.

The centaur.

It lay on its side.

A first glance Scorp thought the centaur was a girl, so small, and with long silvery hair.

But then he looked closer.

It was male and even more, only a fawn.

What's more the fawn's body was silver, and it's eyes!

It's eyes so silvery, misty.

They held some sort of other worldly knowledge just like…

Evanna gasped, "A unicorn centaur…"

Unicorn centaur?

Scorp had never heard of them.

Seeing his puzzlement, Evanna explained.

"Every so often, instead of a normal horse body, a centaur is born with a unicorn body, along with all a unicorn's powers. But," she gulped "But the herds fear them. And-"

"And they get rid of them."

For the first time the centaur spoke.

"I'm Zane. They… They found me in their place. I stumbled there on accident and they- they shot arrows at me."

Zane looked about five or six in human years but how had he survived that long?

Scorp wondered whether Zane could be only a few weeks, maybe a month old.

Hargid's gruff voice cut through his thoughts,

"I can carry him myself but I need you kids to lead us out, and keep close attention for other centaurs."

Al gulped as he took the lantern.

Scorp went beside him, and Rose slid her hand into his.

Evanna chose the stay back with Hagrid and soothe the boy.

They set off.

Once again at every snap Scorp jumped, but now his fear had a form.

The form of angry centaurs.

Thankfully luck was on their side.

Al guided them safely through the forest and to Hagrid's hut.

Once inside Hagrid lay Zane down on the bed and said,

"Heat up some water, Rose. Al Get me some bandages. Scorpius and Vanna, come 'ere"

Scorp went over to Hagrid.

Evanna followed.

"I want you two to look after him okay?"

They bother nodded to afraid to speak.

Scorp knelt by the bed while Evanna smoothed Zane's hair sang an old lullaby, in a language Scorp did not recognise.

Zane tilted his head to look at her.

Their silvery eyes met.

"You have the Sight" said Zane. It was not a question.

Evanna nodded.

Zane nodded, "Me too. We are bother blessed. And cursed."

He looked back at her and she nodded solemnly.

Zane, Scorp realised, sounded older, wiser than any five year old he had ever heard.

He understood that there must be something horrible to this Sight.

Something that he would never understand.

Scorp rubbed his arm, his hand constantly hitting the cuts, left by upper class men, trying to prove themselves brave by 'marking the Death Eater'.

In the past week Scorp had already had fourteen attacks.

Only five of them successful, but they had left him with burns, cuts and bruises.

The attackers had preferred to use knifes, and fire instead of using their wands.

Far too traceable

Zane brought Scorp back to reality.

"You, boy. Your arm, what is that?"

Scorp looked where Zane was staring.

It wasn't any of the marks made by the Hogwarts students.

No it was lower, on his wrist.

He quickly covered it quickly, reddening.

Zane stared at him in wonder.

He had seen the black squiggle with a dot above and below it that had marked Scorp since birth.

They both understood what the mark on Scorp's wrist meant.

But only Zane understood what trials the mark would bring the boy.

Such was the fate of anyone who carried the sign of a Gazer.

A/N:

Wow. That was fun to write.

Zane will be back in the next chapter. Actually I might make him a regular (I haven't decided anything yet). All I can say right now is that he will be a kind of… guide, to Scorp.

Okay I know that you can't imagine Scorp's mark very well with my crude description so I'll try and show you. This is the best I could come up with on the computer.

Okay it's this: but the dots are closer to the squiggle. Get it? No? Neither do I.


	6. Gazers

Chapter 6: Gazers

Weeks past and Scorp slowly began to fall into the rhythm of life at Hogwarts.

While his teachers and many of his classmates still resented him, he had gained good friends in Al, Rose, Evanna, Seamus, and Josh.

He'd even gotten a teacher on his side, Professor Bloom, the stunning Astronomy teacher who was a distant relative of Albus Dumbledor.

Scorp had breezed through the weeks with complete ease.

He only had two problems.

Rob Leak, one of his roommates, who took a strong disliking to Scorp when he found out who Scorp's father was.

His other problem was Zane.

Mr I-know-your-secret, Unicorn Centaur.

Hagrid had insisted that that 'gang' (Hagrid's words not Scorp's) come over the help out with Zane.

Al, Rose and Evanna were trilled about this while Scorp saw no reason to see the centaur ever again.

But the look on Evanna's face when Zane had told her he could help her harness her Sight…

Well, put this way even Lucius would have caved in.

What Scorp was not counting on was being alone with Zane, which was exactly what happened 6 weeks after they first rescued the centaur in the forest.

Professor Slughorn had set them the task of writing an essay of the properties of Mandrake potions and the five ways it can be used.

Scorp had finished the assignment along with Rose weeks ago but Al, being Al had slacked off and it was due in a few days.

Evanna had also not done it, but she had been talking to Zane, rather than having duels with a certain black haired second year-and losing badly-.

So the task of looking after Zane was left to Scorp, so he grudgingly walked down to Hagrid's house, and to the path behind it that led into the forest.

The path went on for five minutes.

The forest was not as scary as it was at night. In fact if it weren't for Zane, Scorp would quite like it here.

When he finally reached the end he found Zane lying in the glade.

When the problem of placing Zane any where came up Evanna had reminded them all of the glade Al and Scorp practiced flying in at night and it had become the prefect spot, though the boys were upset to lose their special spot.

Zane lifted his head and saw that Scorp was alone.

"Ahh Gazer, welcome"

Scorp scowled, "Don't call me that."

"As you wish Gaz… Scorpius" answered Zane.

Scorp looked around, not sure of what to do.

Usually Rose took over looking after Zane while Al and Scorp just goofed off.

Spying the well Rose had magically installed Scorp asked, "Would you like a drink?"

Zane nodded, "Yes please"

The well required a trick that only a wand bearer could perform.

Rose had done this so that none of the other centaurs tampered with the water.

Zane had assured her that it was unnecessary but she refused point blank to remove the charm.

Scorp thought that she just like the fact that she had done something so advanced.

Rose had become more and more… showy, since Scorp had joined the band.

Scorp didn't understand it.

He pulled out his wand and tapped it onto the bucket three times then lowered it down.

He waited then tapped again, this time on the rope.

The bucket pulled itself up.

Scorp poured two glasses and handed one to Zane, his bare skin touched Scorp's hand.

Scorp gasped as the images flooded into his head.

Screaming. Arrows. Blood. Centaurs. Hagrid. Al. Evanna. Rose. Scorp. The glade. Fire. Burning. Shouting. Magic. Pain. Death

Scorp watched Zane's whole life flash in his mind.

His past.

His present.

His very short future.

It all came to him in flashes, all at once.

Scorp gasped and fell back.

"Don't do that!" he yelled "Don't show me!!"

Zane stared at him curiously, "You _fear_ it. You fear your own power"

Scorp just gaped.

Of course he feared it!

The power to see someone's whole life.

Who wouldn't fear that?

Scorp was shaking and he couldn't stop.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled, "Don't wanna see it. Don't want to."

Zane bent down beside him, "Gazer, you have a wonderful gift, you just do not understand it."

He stretched out his hand.

Scorp whimpered and pulled back.

Zane smiled, "Do not fear, and take my hand. Try and control what you see. Focus on yesterday. See what I was doing."

Scorp stared at the hand.

No way was he touching Zane again.

No way was he going to see how he… how his life ended.

Zane saw that Scorp was not going to take the hand.

He sighed, there was only one other way then.

His hand whipped forward and grabbed Scorp's hand.

Once again Scorp saw everything, but this time it didn't stop.

The rewound it's self like a broken tape, playing over and over until Scorp screamed for mercy.

From the edge of his despair he could hear Zane.

"Focus on yesterday. Yesterday"  
Yesterday.

What had Zane been doing yesterday?

The flashing stopped.

He could see Evanna sitting beside Zane.

Her eyes glassy.

She spoke, he voice eyrie,

"_War will once again rage in our world and one of the new generation will be made to repent for his father's sins! "_

She gasped and fell forward.

Zane lent towards her and whispered softly,

"Did you see his face? Do you know who he is?"

She shook her head.

Zane let go of his hand.

Scorp was pulled from Zane's past gasping.

Zane looked down at him.

"Did you see?"

Scorp jumped up, "Leave me alone!"

He ran.

Damn that centaur. Damn it. Damn it!

He didn't want to see. He had never wanted to see. Ever.

Once he was away from the path he stopped running and looked back.

He thought about the centaur. He wondered what he was doing now.

Once again image of the glade came over him.

Zane was alone, pondering Scorp.

Scorp could even here his thoughts,

The boy needs… moulding.

Scorp cried out.

What in the world. He hadn't even touched Zane that time.

It had just… come.

Scorp was crying now.

He had not wanted this.

He ran back to the castle.

There was no way he was going back to Zane.

The others could go without him.

A/N:

Well there you have it. That's what Gazing is.

I'd like to thank my friend, Hannah for the inspiration for what Gazing is.

She's been great with the past few chapters.

In fact without her I don't think there would have been chapters for a while.

Yes if not for her constantly yelling and hitting me… hey wait!

By the way, if you feel like it I would really appreciate hearing what you think so please pretty please place a review.

Any way.

Next Chapter: Easter Holidays


	7. Easter in Hogsmead

Chapter 7: Easter in Hogsmead

After his confrontation with Zane Scorp never returned to the glade.

After that life continued as per usual.

Scorp excelled in all of his subjects coming second only in flying, to Al, and in Herbology, to Rose.

Rose took great pride in the fact that she had beaten Scorp in something.

Scorp lay in his bed staring at the ceiling.

Yes, Rose was very irritated at him for some reason.

She'd yelled at him all day before she, Al and Evanna had gotten on the train home.

Everything was his fault, apparently.

Al and Evanna had been kinder and apologised for leaving him.

He sighed and rolled over to look at the clock, it was only 6:30 in the morning.

It was odd for him to be awake at this hour. He usually was only awake at 7:45. Just in time to make breakfast.

He was so worn out from school and homework that he only had a few hours sleep, along with his nap through History of Magic.

He got up and put on his robes, no use wasting time.

He grabbed the marauder's map and headed out towards to owlery, hoping Grin had something from home.

As luck would have it she did.

A small envelope from Scorp's Mother.

_Scorpius,_

_I'm sorry about your father. He was very upset to here from Horace that you were place in Gryffindor. _

_I'll get him to calm down, but for the moment I think it would be best if you stayed at school for Easter._

_I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_Your mother._

The letter was dated for a week ago.

It was a good thing he hadn't gone home with the others.

Scorp's heart sank. So even his mother could not convince Draco to let Scorp come home.

As cruel and scary as Draco was he, like Scorp, was terrified of his wife.

Nothing compared to the wrath of Asteria Malfoy when her husband had upset her.

Scorp shuddered at the thought.

He gave Grin a quick scratch on her neck and left.

He decided not to go back to the boy's dormitory, he'd just patrol the halls until breakfast.

He past a statue of a humped one eyed witch and stopped.

He quickly pulled out the map and said, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

The map snapped open.

He scanned the page.

Aha. The One Eyed Old Crone.

He gazed at the map.

A little ink figure of Scorp appeared on the page and tapped the statue.

Scorp pulled out his wand.

It couldn't hurt to try.

He tapped the statue.

Nothing happened. He looked back at the map. The smallest speech bubble appeared next to his figure. The word inside said '_Dissendium'_.

"Dissenduim" said Scorp as he tapped the stone witch,

The statues hump opened wide to reveal a stone slide.

Scorp gazed at it unsure of what to do.

He certainly wasn't going down _there._

He had no clue where it led!

He turned around to leave when he heard the distinct, creaky voice of Mrs Campion.

"Is there a student out of bed? Oh dear oh dear what shall we do on Easter morning? Hand them by their thumbs. Boil them alive? Ohoho! I love Easter!"

Scorp panicked.

No way was he going to let that old hag get a hold of him.

He took a deep a breath and slid down the slide, then landed on cold, damp earth.

He brushed himself off and looked around at the dimly lit room.

There were boxes all over the place.

Where was he?

Something moved behind him and he spun around.

And came face to face with a very surprised face.

The man blinked at him, and at the map in his hand.

He turned to see the entrance to the slide close up.

And then, he laughed.

He laughed so loud and so hard his face went red.

Scorp took and step backwards and the man stopped and looked at him.

Scorp could barely see his face.

"So," said the man, "I see you've got the map. Wow. That brings back memories. Come on up. We'll have some tea."

The man turned and went up a flight of wooden stairs.

Silently and confused Scorp followed.

As they got into better light, Scorp saw that the man had the same red hair as Rose.

He looked around, at what seemed to be a shop.

The colour almost knocked him out.

Everywhere he looked there was something exploding, making noise or just being well… bright.

The dark skin woman with braids behind the counter stared at them.

The man winked at her,

"Just found this one… ermm, sliding into our basement."

The woman laughed and smiled warmly at Scorp, he smiled back.

He followed the man up another flight of stairs, into what appeared to be an apartment above the shop.

"Sit down. Make your self at home," said the man, as he went into the kitchen the make some tea.

Scorp sat and looked around.

The place was just as colourful as down stairs.

A tall boy walked in from one of the rooms.

Scorp recognised him from school, he was a sixth year.

He had the same red hair, but his skin was the same dark African colour as the woman downstairs.

"Dad," called the boy, "Have you seen my transfiguration text book? And a bucket of Flopquash juice fell on me as I left my room this morning. Was that you?"

The man in the kitchen laughed.

"Easiest trick in the book, my son. Your textbook is under the couch. Your mother's using it to stop the ouch from wobbling. Stop being rude and greet our guest."

The boy looked at Scorp, "Oh hello," then noticing his Hogwarts robes, he grinned. "The One Eyed Old Crone huh? Ahh I use to use that one all the time in my first two years. And then again when I got banned from coming here."

The man came in and set tea in front of the bewildered Scorp.

Scorp looked from the man to the boy.

They both laughed.

The man smiled, "I'm George Weasley. This is my son Fred. And from the looks of you, you must be little Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorp nodded, then realised something.

"Weasley? Are you related to Rose Weasley?"

George nodded, "She's my niece, do you know her?"

"Yea. She's a friend of mine."

George sat down next to him, "Yea? And what's my cute little niece doing hanging out with a Slytherin?"

Scorp shook his head, "I'm not a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor."

George looked shocked.

"Seriously? A Malfoy actually got into Gryffindor? Wow guess your dad wasn't too happy with that."

Fred shook his head, "Nah. He wasn't everyone heard that howler he sent. Pretty rough stuff there."

Scorp's face flushed red.

"No worries," said George, "A father can never be mad at his child for too long. Even if he is a spineless git like Draco Malfoy,"

He said the last part under his breath so that Scorp couldn't hear.

"So," said George, "What are we going to do with you?"

Scorp panicked, "Please don't tell the teachers! I've already had one detention this term, and that opened up to even more troubles! Please don't tell them. I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can Just-"

George looked appalled.

Scorp got the feeling that he was up for a lecture about lying, but instead.

"One detention? Only one? That's disappointing. I'm guessing that's the same for Al and Rose too then?"

Scorp nodded.

"Outrageous" exclaimed Fred, "My cousins are obviously aren't working hard enough."

George nodded in agreement.

Scorp gapped at them.

They were mad. Completely bonkers.

Acting as if people just came out of slides everyday. Dropping flopquash juice on each other. Thinking Draco would accept his son. Encouraging getting detentions.

Yep. They were complete nutcases.

But they were nice nutcase.

And that was how Scorp spent his Easter day.

Helping about George's shop, which he discovered was called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and listening to stories of when George and his brother Fred were at Hogwarts.

Scorp was completely caught up in it all, and before he knew it he had to go.

He left hands full of gifts and a promise to bring Rose and Al down.

And for the first time, he felt like belonged.

He was sure that could get him through the next few days with out Al, Rose and Evanna.

A/N:

I thought it was about time for a warm and fuzzy chapter. Plus I love George!

If any of you are wondering, the shop in Diagon Alley is still there, it's just run by a friend of George's. He moved to Hogsmead to be closer to his son.

Next chapter: I have no idea!! I'll think of something, it'll probably be back with Al and Rose.


	8. Parents

Chapter 8: Parents

Harry glared at the man across from him, and the man glared back.

They sat, frozen in a bubble of hatred, as the train moved on.

Ginny touched her husband's arms, "Dear please don't glare like that. It's very rude."

She looked at the couple seated across from her, "I'm very sorry about my husband."

The other woman smiled back, "Me too." She elbowed her husband. "Draco! Stopped glaring and be nice!"

Harry forced as smile, "So _Malfoy_, what have you been up to?"

Draco grimaced, "This and that. And you _Potter_?"

"Oh yes. This and that."

The atmosphere was suddenly very cold.

The two women sighed.

This was going to be a very long trip.

_Four weeks ago. The day after the end of Easter break._

"Scorp come down!" yelled Al, "It's not the end of the world!"

From up on top of the castle roof, Scorp yelled back, "It is! It is! I'm doomed, doomed, doomed!"

"Mr Malfoy if you do not come down right this minute, I will be forced to come up there to get you!" Yelled Professor McGonagall.

Rose sighed, and looked at the piece of paper that had caused this uproar.

_Dear First Year Students,_

_Due to poor attitude of this year's first years, we will be holding a parent teacher meeting four weeks from now. Please in form your parents that they will need to be on the Hogwarts express at 11_

_Headmistress,_

_Professor McGonagall._

"My life is over!" wailed Scorp, 'he'll never come! And even if he does, it'll be to kill me!!

Back to present, Hogwarts 

The first year students watched with horror as the parents filed into the Great Hall, that evening.

The teachers were set up at small tables with the students' files and class work.

The way it worked was that parents would go into groups, set by what house their child was in. Then it was simply a rotation factor.

Scorp groaned as he saw the look of displeasure Draco had as he was placed into the Gryffindor group.

What was worst was the man beside Draco.

Harry Potter.

Draco loather Harry Potter, and by the looks of it Harry Potter hated Draco just as much.

Al groaned beside him.

"They really do hate each other huh?"

Scorp nodded, "At least our mum's are getting along."

They looked over the see Ginny engaging in conversation with Asteria.

"Yeah, that's one good thing I guess."

"Which one's are Rose's parents?" asked Scorp.

Al pointed to the tall freckled red head and the bushy brown haired woman.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley."

Josh and Rob came over and pulled around the seats next to Al and Scorp creating a circle.

Josh moaned, "Look at my dad. Gazing at everything like it's heaven."

Rob nodded his sympathy, "Yeah, my parents are the same. Hey how can they see this place anyway?"

Rose appeared at Rib's shoulder, making him jump.

"Professor McGonagall sent all the muggle parents charms, so that they would be able to get onto the platform and see Hogwarts."

Rob nodded.

"But," said Josh "If my mum keep's talking to Al's dad, my dad probably won't be able to stop himself from doing something very stupid."

Al looked up in surprise, "Does your mum know my dad?"

Josh nodded, "They use to date back when they were students."

"You're kidding! Your mum and my dad?"

Rob groaned in irritation, "Didn't he just say that?"  
Al fell silent.

A gong went off, signalling for the parents to rotate again. It was now Draco's turn to see a teacher.

Scorp felt like he was going to be sick.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said quickly as he darted out of the hall.

Once outside he spotted a broom cupboard.

He quickly jumped inside and sat down.

It was quite snug and smelly, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He placed his head between his knees and took a deep breath.

In. Out. In. Out.

The door opened.

"Can I come in?"

Scorp raised his head and gaped.

Harry Potter stood there, smiling at him.

Scorp nodded, dumbfounded.

Harry stepped in and sat down on an over turned bucket.

There was an awkward silence.

"So," said Harry, "Hiding from your dad?"

Scorp nodded.

"I can't blame you really. If I'd spent more time hiding from Malfoy and less time fighting him I couldn't reduced my detentions by at least half."

Scorp smiled weakly.

Harry looked at him searchingly, "I'd like to say that he'll come round but you and I both know that's very unlikely. All I can say is that you are not him. Anyone who can become friends with Al and Rose so soon can't be a bad person."

The door opened again and Ginny poked her head through, "Harry, dear. It's our turn."

Harry stood up, "Okay, just any hang on," he looked back at Scorp, "Al told me that Draco has banned you from coming home, so your welcome to spend Christmas with us."

Scorp gasped, "Th-thankyou sir!"

Harry smiled, "Well see you."

And with that he left Scorp alone.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled warmly at his wife, "Just helping about the son of an enemy."

"Hmm now why does that feel familiar when it comes to the Malfoys."

Harry shrugged, "hey it's about time the Malfoys gave a respectable person to the wizarding world."

Ginny laughed, "yea right. You just like playing the hero. Come on. We're talking to Professor Slughorn first."

Harry's face fell, "Do we have to?"

A/N:

No matter how you look at it Harry is just a big kid. Oh well.

I know this one was very, very cheesy but they had to talk some time.

Oh and I know Wizards don't have parent teacher interviews but I thought they should so there :P


	9. An unexpected arrival

Chapter 9: An unexpected arrival.

Top 5 things you don't do at hogwarts.

5. Trust Peeves.

4. Pull the tail of the tabby patrolling the halls.

3. Set of fireworks in the dungeons

2. Drop a pot plant in Herbology (It makes Professor Longbottom cry)

And number one. The most important never do at Hogwarts.

Never, ever get caught up in a chance between Mrs Campion and Fred Weasley.

But as per usual, that's where Scorp found himself that Tuesday morning.

Walking out the library, Scorp was knocked over backwards by a speeding Fred Weasley.

Fred offered him a hand and pulled him up.

"Fred," gasped Scorp "What are you doing?"

Fred realised whom he had knocked over and his face spilt in a relieved grin.

"Oh Scorp! Perfect, Listen, can you go down the slide and tell my dad to tell Teddy that Victoire won't be coming today? We err had a run it with…"  
Mrs Campion came thundering around the corridor.

"Mr Weasley!" she bellowed, "Come back here!'

"Oops" said Fred, "Well gotta run! See ya Scorp!"

And with that he ran off with Mrs Campion in hot pursuit.

Scorp sighed and miserably dragged himself through the castle, over to the One Eyed Old Crone.

What was weird was that the hump was all ready open.

Fred must have left it open.

"Mr Weasley? George? Are you down there?"

Whether George was down there or not Scorp never found out because at that moment two small red haired children came tumbling out, straight on top of Scorp.

The girl jumped up first, "Sorry!" she cried as she helped Scorp to his feet, before turning to the other child.

"I thought you said you'd go slow!"

The boy shook his head, as if to clear it. "It's not my fault you're a snail and I'm a Griffin."

"You are not"

"Am so!"

"Are not!'  
"Are so!"

"Are-"

"QUIET!" yelled Scorp.

The children stopped.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked Scorp.

The girl straighten up, "I'm Lily Potter."

The boy lifted his hand, "I'm Hugo Weasley."

Scorp groaned, "More Potters and Weasleys? Oh well, go back down there. You can't be more than nine at the most."

Hugo nodded.

"Well then" continued Scorp, "You shouldn't be here. So down you go."

They both looked distraught

"No," cried Lily, "I'm not going before I see Al and James!"

"Yeah! And I'm not going til I see Rose."

Scorp just stared at them.

How did it come to this?

"Fine," he said, "We'll go see them, just hand on."

He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and hastily wrote a note to George.

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_Fred passed me (he's being chased by Mrs Campion) and told me to tell you to tell Teddy that Victoire can't come today._

_I think they got caught trying to come down to you._

_By the way, two kids coming up the slide fell on me. _

_They say their names are Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley._

_Did you know they were there?_

_They won't leave until they see their brother/sister so I'm taking them to Al and Rose._

_Yours truly,_

_Scorp._

He rolled up the note and dropped it down the slide.

He turned back to Lily and Hugo.

"Alright, come on."

He shoved them towards Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady peered down at them.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Lately she had become much nicer to Scorp.

"Relatives of Al and Rose, no one to worry about."

"Alright then. Password? And do cover their ears so they won't know."

Scorp looked at the kids pleadingly and they did as she asked, and covered their ears.

"Bloomsbury." Whispered Scorp.

The portrait swung back and Scorp and the kids scrambled forward into the Gryffindor common room.

"Al! Rose!" yelled Scorp.

From the very far corner Al and Rose looked up from their homework.

"Lily!" gasped Al

"Hugo!" cried Rose.

The kids ran forward and hugged their siblings.

From the fireplace James stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Lily ran over and hugged him tightly,

"I wanted to see Hogwarts!! Two years is too long!"

By now all of the Gryffindors were watching the odd family reunion.

Scorp just slumped in the nearest armchair.

He wasn't made for this.

Al walked over to him.

"How did you find them?"

"They were coming out of the One Eyed Old Crone. Fred sent me over there to tell George that Victoire wasn't going to see Teddy today. Or something like that."

Al blinked at him, 'Fred? George? Teddy? Victoire? How do you know all of them? And what's a One Eyed Old Crone?"

Scorp looked at him, "Oh yeah, I haven't told you guys yet. I knew there was something I had forgotten."

And then he told Al the secret he had kept for months.

The Map. The slide to hogsmead. Meeting George and Fred. Everything that he hadn't had the guts to tell Al before now.

Well, that's not true.

He didn't tell him about he encounter with Zane, but that was completely off topic.

Al just gaped at him, "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Scorp sighed, "At first it was because I thought you might take the map off me, after all it is your dad's. But then, it just wasn't the time and after that. Well I forgot."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the map, then handed it to Al.

"There. You should have it."

Al shook his head and handed it back, "No." he said firmly, "I'm sure you found it for a reason. You should keep it."

Scorp took the map and smiled at his friend.

Al smiled back.

It was a nice moment quickly interrupted by a crying Lily.

"Al! James says I have to go home! I don't want to!! Tell him!"

James appeared behind her, "Look I'd love you to stay, but where would we keep you? You can't stay here. The teachers will find you and send you home anyway! There's no where."

Al grinned, "Oh yes there is! Follow me!"  
He ran off through the portrait hole, James ran after him, pulling along Lily.

Scorp jumped up, "Come on Rose!"

He ran after Al.

After chasing him through the corridors for a good 10 minutes, Al finally stopped at a place Scorp recognised well.

"Hey! This is the place I found the map!"

Al smiled, "of course! The Room of Requirement. Think what you need and it shall appear!"

Scorp gave a small smiled.

He _had_ been thinking he needed a map then.

Al faced the wall,

"We need a space where two nine year old children, one boy and on girl, can live undetected by the teachers and with access to the Kitchens."

The door appeared in front of Al.

He opened it and stepped forward.

James shrugged and entered leaving Rose, Hugo and Scorp outside.

Rose smiled, "May as well" she said as she pulled Hugo forward into the room.

Scorp followed.

The room was big, one side was pink, obviously a the girl's side. It had a single bed, bookshelves, a cupboard, a desk and chair and a door leading to a bathroom, complete with a full bath.

The other side was blue, with Quidditch posters plastered all over the place.

It had the same features as the girl's side.

And in the middle was a trap door, which revealed a tunnel leading to the kitchens.

"This is amazing Al." Said Scorp.

Al grinned, quite pleased with himself.

"So we can stay here?" piped up Lily.

James reluctantly agreed, "Only if you tell mum and dad and uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione okay."  
"Okay" replied Lily and Hugo.

"Alright then," said Al, "If you want anything more, just ask the room clearly. You can't get food from thin air though. You have to go down to the kitchens. Or I'm sure a house elf will gladly bring food up here okay?"

The kids nodded, clearly pleased that they could stay.

Scorp looked at his watch.

8:15.

"Crap! Al, Rose! We're late!"

Al jumped clearly afraid, but then he recovered.

"Don't worry. It's Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Jordan's cool."

Rose shook her head. "No remember what he did to the last person late?"

The trio shuddered at the memory of Stacy Fagles' head being dunked into Frog juice.

At the time it had seemed funny. No it was just darn right terrifying.

A/N:

I know what you're going to say. Stop bringing in new characters!

I'm sorry but I rally don't know if I'm going to continue after their first year so I just want to get everyone in there okay? I'm sorry if that annoys people.


	10. Hogsmeade

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade

"Where are we going?" asked Rose, as they slipped past the crowd of third years.

"Shh" hissed Al, "We'll tell you when we get there!"

Scorp beckoned for the pair to hurry up, they quickly followed.

Darting up the stairs Scorp finally reached his destination.

He pulled out his wand, "Dissendium."  
The hump opened.

He turned and waited for the others.

They came around the corner puffing.

"Geez Scorp. Next time slow down!" said Al

"Ready?" asked Scorp.

They nodded and Scorp slid down the slide, and landed perfectly on his feet.

He quickly moved out of the way as Rose and Al came tumbling down.

They hit the floor with a thump.

Scorp looked down at them and laughed.

Al scowled at him.

"You'd be like this if you hadn't been down here without us!" he said snidely.

Scorp stopped smiling, "I already said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

Al grinned, "Just pulling your leg mate. Help me up."

Scorp reached out with both hands, Al took the left while Rose took the right.

He heaved, pulling them up.

Once they were all standing he starting to walk towards the stair.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you." The voice came from behind them.

They spun around to see Fred Weasley stacking boxes.

"There are about fifty Hogwarts students up there. Go out through the back." He pointed to a door concealed by boxes.

Quickly thanking him the trio moved the boxes and went out the door.

"So, where too?" asked Rose.

Scorp shrugged, "I dunno. I've never been outside the shop."

"I want to see the Shrieking Shack. They say it's haunted!" exclaimed Al

Rose kicked his skin, "Don't be stupid Al. You _know_ that was just Uncle Moony!"

"Oh yeah!"

Rose shook her head in disbelief, "Well I want a butterbeer. I'll meet you two there?"

The boys nodded and ran off.

Suddenly Scorp hit something.

He tripped and fell over. He looked around to see what he had hit, and saw a goblin in a black cloak.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, "Here let me help you up."

He grabbed the man's un guarded hand.

Fire. Lots of Fire. Screaming. Death

Scorp blinked away the image, and smiled at the goblin, whose life would end very soon.

The Goblin looked at him, a shocked expression on his face, "Thankyou! You are a very kind wizard! Thankyou!"

Scorp blushed, "Well, I did knock you over. It's the least I can do."  
He looked over his shoulder, Al was no longer next to him.

He must have run off.

"Well, I have to go find my friend. Have a nice day!" and with that he ran off, giving the goblin not a second's thought.

He quickly caught up the Al, who was leaning against the wall of Gladrags Wizardwear, puffing.

Scorp stopped beside him, and squatted on the ground.

He was about to make a joke about Al's fitness, when suddenly there was a huge boom.

The boys jumped up as people ran screaming away from a burning building.

Scorp gulped and prayed it wasn't the building he thought it was.

He grabbed on of the fleeing people.

'Which building is that?" he asked.

The girl had tears in her eyes, "The Three Broomsticks." She whispered.

Scorp let go of her arm, as if it had burnt him.

He quickly broke into a towards the pub.

Behind him he could hear Al yelling at him to stop, but he just kept running.

He reached the building and kicked down the door.

The smoke hit him hard in the face, making him couch and his eyes water.

"Rose!" he yelled, "Rose!"

No answer.

The flames were in his way, he couldn't get in.

He quickly pulled out his wand.

"Aguamenti!" he roared and a huge jet of water doused the flames in front of him.

Scorp charge in, wand aloft.

He couldn't see Rose anywhere.

Stumbling over fallen wood, he made his way to the counter.

Rose was slumped half on, half off the count.

She was unconscious.

Scorp reached for her as part of the roof caved in a few metres to his left.

He grabbed her, and with all his strength heaved her over his shoulder.

He looked around for other survivors.

Though he couldn't see anyone, that didn't mean there was no one.

"Anyone there?" he called out.

"Yes!" rasped one voice, to his right.

Two more came from his left and one from in front of him.

The female barmaid, trapped under a fallen shelf.

Scorp looked at Rose.

First he needed to get her out.

He darting out, avoiding the ceiling, which was caving in fast.

He stumbled out and lay Rose a few metres away.

Al came running up to them.

"Rose. Oh no. Rose." He wailed.

Scorp looked at him, "Get her help."

He turned around and ran back into the fire.

His wand was still spouting water but the fire was moving too rapidly.

"Anapneo" he yelled and some of the rumble disappeared to reveal three Ravenclaw girls.

Two of them were nursing the third one, who was clearly unconscious.

"Come on!" He yelled and point towards the door.

The girls did not hesitate as the carried their friend out.

Scorp repeated the spell.

The next person he found was a young wizard.

Possibly twenty years old.

He was dead.

Scorp avoided looking at his eyes, which were wide open.

Again and again he used Anapneo, finding more and more people.

An elderly woman.

Some Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

A small girl, no more than three who Scorp had to haul out because the girl would not leave with out her mother.

Scorp found the mother lying dead a few spells later.

That was the first time he stopped and wept.

He wept for the young man, the woman and for the little girl who now would go through life without her mother.

But even then he carried on.

Spell after spell.

Clearing the way until he reached the counter.

Suddenly he saw something he had not seen when he had come for Rose.

The Goblin he had bumped into before.

He was also dead.

His chest blasted open, by what?

He soon had his answer.

A unexploded piece of dynamite lay next to the goblin.

Muggle explosives.

His face hardened.

This was planned.

He ignored the goblin and picked up the dynamite.

With all the fire it could go off at any moment. He wasn't risking that.

He jumped over the counter and heaved the shelf of the barmaid.

He lifted her up and ran through the space her had cleared.

He made it out just as the roof caved in.

Al was there waiting for him, but Rose could not be seen.

"Some Healers came to take her away." Explained Al.

Scorp nodded.

At least she was safe.

He lowered the barmaid.

She was now unconscious but still breathing.

"We need to get her some help," he whispered.

Al nodded, "And you too."

Scorp lifted his head, and saw smoke billowing behind Al's head.

"Al!" he exclaim pointing behind him, "isn't that Hogwarts?"

Al spun around. "Yeah. There was an explosion there while you were in the pub. That's why the healers left. There was also two more but I don't know where."

"So that means, that this was a full scale attack."

Al nodded solemnly.

Scorp lifted the barmaid, "Let's get her help, and then go back okay?"

Al looked at his friend's face and saw that there was no room for argument.

"Okay".

A/N:

Okay quickly.

I don't have time to read over this so I apologize for spelling.

I gotta run.

This maybe my last one until January 4 okay?

I'll try and squeeze one in.

If I don't have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	11. The attack

Chapter 11: Attack on Hogwarts.

Scorp glanced at the barmaid.

She wasn't coming round and the smoke from hogwarts was growing larger.  
He tried to think. He couldn't send Al to Hogwarts while he found a Healer, he'd never forgive himself if Al was killed.

But then he couldn't send Al to find a Healer while he went to Hogwarts. Al wouldn't let him.

Al saw Scorp's face scrunched up in concentration.

"Hey, mate?"

Scorp looked up.

Al cleared his throat, "We can take her to Uncle George's. Aunt Angelina knows some healing."

Scorp's face brightened. Evidently relieved.

They lifted the barmaid together and stumbled towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Scorp having no arms free, knocked on the door with his head.

George yanked the door open, "Fred!?"

He looked down and saw Scorp and Al.

His face fell, but he quickly regained control.

"Al, Scorp. Why are you two here? You haven't seen Fred have you? He just ran off when the first explosions went off…" George trailed off as he finally saw the barmaid and the cuts all over Scorp.

Al fumbled with the barmaid's legs, "Uncle George? Is Aunt Angelina in?"

George nodded wordlessly and moved aside to let the boys in.

Angelina was at the counter counting the money from the till.

She looked up as the boys walked in.

Her face paled a little and let out a small gasp.

She got the boys to lie the barmaid down on a couch upstairs, then she started franticly pulling out potions from the cupboard until she found the one she needed.

As she treated the barmaid, George pulled Al aside.

Scorp guessed that he wanted to know what happened.

With the adrenaline now completely worn off Scorp ached everywhere,

He would have liked nothing more that to just sit down and let Angelina treat him, but he couldn't.

Not when something was going on at Hogwarts.

With George and Al in another room, and Angelina preoccupied Scorp edged himself now the stairs, careful not to make a sound.

Once he was down in the shop, he quickly ran into the basement, pulling out his wand he quickly tapped the wall.

"Dissendium!"

The wall opened to reveal some stairs.

Scorp ran up and jumped out of the One Eyed Old Crone's hump.

The first thing he noticed was the fire.

Everything was alight.

He coughed as the smoke invaded his lungs.

His eyes were forced shut by the stinging.

He shook his head.

No. He had to move forward. He had to find….

Who did he have to find?

The enemy? And then what?

With his first year knowledge defeat them? That was stupid.

The voice in the back of Scorp's head that was his Malfoy blood whispered slyly.

"Yes. That's right. You can't do anything. Run away. Leave them to burn. Survive Scorpius survive. Leave Lily and Hugo to burn. Burn."

The voice cackled madly, as if the very thought of little Lily and Hugo burning was the greatest thing ever.

Strangely enough, the voice sounded like Draco, and to him a burning Lily and Hugo would be the greatest thing ever.

But then an even louder voice filled his head.

"_Come on Scorp! Believe in yourself!"_

Scorp shut his eyes as he imagined Rose lying in a hospital bed. He would never hear her say those things, ever again.

God he wished he knew where she was, how she was.

Rose.

"_She's fading! Damnit quickly. Where's the Healer?"_

_A furious woman yelled back, "He's got about a dozen other people. Bloody Hell Fitzgerald do it your self!"_

_The man called Fitzgerald looked nervously down at Rose, her face pale and sweaty._

"_I. I can't"_

"_Oh for the love of God! This is no time to get squeamish! Treslirom!"_

_An orange light billowed from the woman's wand._

_Some life began to flow back into Rose's face. _

_She was alive._

"_Scorp…" she whispered._

Scorp's eyes flew open.

He breathed clearly, free of smoke.

She was alive!

For the first time in eleven years Scorp was grateful for his Gazing.

He ran forward, towards the Room of Requirement.

The smoke no longer hurt his eyes, or suffocated his lungs.

Scorp ran through it as if it wasn't there.

He skidded to a stop outside the room.

As usual the door revealed it's self to him.

Unlike usual the door was aflame.

He tried to touch the door nob but it burnt his hand.

He wiped out his wand and roared, "Alohamora!"

The door swung open.

Lily and Hugo were huddled in the corner, weeping.

Scorp ran to them.

"Get up!" he yelled.

Hugo nodded and pulled a weeping Lily to her feet.

Scorp smiled reassuringly, "Stay behind me, and everything will be ok."

They nodded.

They ran out of the room. Dodging the flames.

Scorp reached for his wand to cast a spell, but he fumbled and couldn't grasp it.

Cursing under his breath he ran forward.

Down the stairs, Turn right, left, right again.

The Doors to the grounds were in sigh, they were wide open

All he had to do was get the kids out, then he could go back in and find others.

Flames roared around the door, blocking the way.

He stopped and grabbed Hugo's hand. He reached for Lily and she placed her tiny hand in his.

He smiled.

"Remember running at the wall to Platform 9 and three quarters?"

They nodded.

"Do that now, but this time jump over the flames."

Hugo paled, and Lily tried to pull her hand out of Scorp's.

He looked at them, pleading.

"Please. Trust me"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead he sprinted towards the door, dragging the unwilling children behind him.

He reached then flames and leaped, pulling Hugo and Lily along with him..

They hit the ground with a thump. Rolling onto the grass.

Scorp jumped up and stared at the burning Hogwarts.

Screams issued from the towers.

The screams of the students who has not made it out.

Something crashed inside the castle.

It was now impossible to use spells.

Anything could make the whole school crash.

He pulled out his wand and the Marauder's Map, and handed them to Hugo.

"Go to Hogsmead. Find Al and give these to him. And-. And tell him thanks for being my friend, and goodbye."

Hugo nodded and took the wand and map, tears in his eyes.

He held out his hand.

Scorp laughed and took it.

"Good luck" whispered Hugo.

"You too."

Hugo lifted Lily to her feet and ran as fast as he could.

Scorp spent what felt like forever watching the two disappear.

Then he himself turned and ran into burning Hogwarts.

It was like the Three Broomsticks all over again, but bigger and this time he didn't have his wand.

Dodging falling wood he sped through Hogwarts, gathering students as he went.

He found, three Slytherins on the first floor, five Hufflepuffs on the second, eight ravenclaws on the third and one Gryffindor on the fourth.

Those how weren't injured continued on with Scorp, except for a seventh year who levitated the two injured Slytherins and three Hufflepuffs out of the castle.

Scorp made the boy swear not to come back in again.

Scorp and his gang ran on.

The Hufflepuffs lead Scorp to their common room, where they found fifteen people, all uninjured.

In the Slytherin common room they found twenty uninjured and six injured.

Two of the seventh years took the injured, as well as the fist years the group had acuminated.

The Gryffindor common room was clear, and the Ravenclaw place only had one fifth year who has stayed behind to check for others.

They spent what felt like hours checking halls, classrooms, and the teacher's offices.

Even the Headmistress's office, which the gargoyle was kind enough to let them in.

They found no one more.

What Scorp found weird was that they had found no teachers, but a Ravenclaw explained that all the teachers had rushed out of the castle for some reason, minutes before the explosions.

Once certain that there was no one, the group ran for the doors.

Scorp stopped them before they sprinted.

He counted the heads.

He frowned and recounted.

There was two less.

Damnit, how could he let this happen?

"Go on without me," he yelled, as he ran back through the way they'd come.

No one ran after him, they just headed out the door to safety.

It took him ten minutes to find the two students.

They were wandering through the halls.

A sixth year boy and a second year girl.

The sixth year boy hurried the explain, "She fell, and I bent to help her, but when I looked up you lot were gone." Scorp nodded.  
The boy lifted the girl and ran after Scorp as he leaded the way out.

Outside was deserted, they had all run away.

"You go first" yelled Scorp to the boy.

He nodded and ran to the doors, leaping over the flames. He quickly ran as fast as he could away from the castle, not looking back.

Scorp wavered, feeling faint.

He shook his head, and readied himself to sprint towards the door.

There was a crash above him.

Scorp looked up, just in time to see the ceiling cave in onto of him.

A/N:

Hey! So here I am. Christmas eve in a crapping 'Comfort Inn' typing away at my sister's laptop, which has about 28 battery left.

She's going to kill me, but it was worth it.

I know, I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger.

I'm evil I know!

Now I'm sorry to say that don't get your hoped up for another chapter soon.

My sister leaves in three days, so I may or may not get another chance to type the next chapter.

It all depends.

Well Merry Christmas and I'm off to go bug my cousin to let me use his computer to upload this chapter!

See you!

PS, my sister's laptop doesn't have internet and I forgot the healing spell and how to spell the spell (haha spell the spell get it?) so I guessed. Sorry about that.


	12. St Mungos

URGENT NOTE: Well I got round to the research I needed and some changes have been made to previous chapters. Draco's wife who was called Andrea is now called Asteria. George's wife is now Angelina. That is all. Ok? Sorry for that. ON TO CHAPTER 12: ST MUNGOS HOSTPIAL!!

Everything ached. Head, legs, stomach, arms, feet, hands. Everything. But even worst, he couldn't move.

He tried to twitch his fingers but it wouldn't go.

He tried to open his eyes, his mouth. No nothing.

What was even weirder though, was the fact that he could still see.

Well, see things, not really see.

All sorts of shapes and colours were floating around him, and people.

Many, many people. People he'd never seen before. The ones that stood out the most were three men who were grinning at him. The one on the left had glasses and messy black hair and the one on the right had mousy grey hair, and a few scars on his face.

Lastly the one in the middle. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair. He was grinning the widest.

He roared with laughter, "Well! If it isn't my third cousin, Scorpius! Gosh you look like your dad. And your grandad."

Scorp racked his brains. Third cousin?

Draco had never mentioned any third cousin before.

"Wha-" he began.

The man put his hand on Scorp's shoulder, "Don't worry about it son. It doesn't matter if you don't know me. It doesn't matter. I'm Sirus. Sirus Black. This is James and Remus."

The two other men waved merrily.

Scorp gasped, "James! James Potter! And Remus Lupin! You serious?"

James laughed, "Yes he is Sirus! He said that was his name didn't he!"

The two others roared with laughter. (A/N: haha I'm laughing too. Don't know why…)

Scorp laughed a bit too, but then stopped.

"But, if I'm here. And you're here. Then I'm…"

James shook his, "No. You are not dead. You are in a limbo world. Stuck between worlds, just like we are."

Scorp raised his head, "Why? Why haven't you moved on? Why haven't _I_ moved on?"

Remus stepped forward, "I've had nineteen years to ponder on that, and I still only have a guess. I think the problem is that we haven't completed our purpose. Each human has a purpose and they are not supposed to die before they complete it. They won't die immediately after, it could be years. But if they complete it they are then…" Remus struggled for the words, "Allowed to cross over. But if they are killed before they do this, they come here."

Scorp's heart sank, "Then if you lot haven't found a way out, then I can't can I?"

Sirus sighed, "Probably not. I'm sorry."

Scorp nodded. He hadn't expected that he would be able to. He would miss Rose and Al, yes, but he could deal with it. After all he had all eternity here.

A sharp pain hit his chest. He yelled in pain.

Remus looked up, "What?"

"My chest hurt."

"WHAT?" yelled all three men, as they rushed over to him.

Sirus punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!"

James knocked him in the head.

"Hey! Stop!"

Remus kicked him in the shin.

"ARGH!"

Sirus aimed for a particular spot and Scorp leapt backwards.

"What in the name of Merlin are you lot doing?" he screamed.

They ignored him.

"He shouldn't feel pain," pondered Remus, "This is not right. Not right at all."

Sirus turned to Scorp and asked him something, but the words were slurred and Scorp couldn't hear them.

"What? Say that again please." He asked.

Sirus spoke again. Scorp shook his head. No sound had reached his ears.

Suddenly James was jumping up and down, pointing at Scorp's body.

Scorp looked down. He was fading!

The men clapped and yelled something but Scorp couldn't hear, he could barley even see it. His vision was blurring, the men were swirly, becoming grey and finally they disappeared into the black. The last thing he saw was Sirus stuffing something into Scorp's hand, before he was falling.

Down. Down. Down.

Everything ached. Head, legs, stomach, arms, feet, hands. Everything. But this time he could move.

He groaned and his eyes flittered open.

"Water," he rasped.

There was no one there. No. Wait. There was an old grey haired woman was crouched in a chair in the corner.

"Water," he rasped again.

The woman stirred but did not wake.

Scorp looked around. It was obviously a hospital room. Thankfully there was a jug of water beside his bed. He reached for it. Grabbed, fumbled, let go. The jug felt to the ground and smashed.

The woman woke with a start.

"Arthur! I kept telling you, STOP MESSING WITH THAT DAMN CAR!"

She blinked, then realise that Scorp was not this Arthur.

She gasped, "Scorpius dear! Thank God you're awake! We were so worried. Let me just go get the Healer."

She ran off, and everything disappeared again.

"I can't believe he wouldn't even come for his own son!"

"Calm down. Ron and Dad have gone to talk to him. I'm sure he'll come round…"

"That stubborn git! I bet he's ashamed Scorpius saved Rose. Stupid Mother fucking-"

"Shah! He could wake at any moment."

"Sorry dear."

This time Scorp managed to open his eyes. To see James Potter, no not _that _James Potter, the other one, pacing around the room.

"James?" rasped Scorp.

James jumped a mile, "Scorp! You're okay! That's great! Great! Super. Wonderful! Err… Do you want anything?"

"Water," rasped Scorp, still irritated from his dream, where a house elf was dangling a bucket of water above his head, and he couldn't reach it.

James poured Scorp a glass and helped him drink it.

Scorp motioned for more.

He drank until he was well enough to sit up and pour by himself.

James seated himself down in the chair next to the bed, quietly waiting until Scorp had finished the entire mug, plus another one James had refilled for him.

"Listen, Scorp," he began, "I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. I shouldn't have-" he broke off. Scorp understood how hard this must have been to say, but James continued on. "I shouldn't have made fun of you. You're a good person. Thankyou for saving Rose."

Scorp nodded, "Is she okay?" he already knew the answer, but it was good to have someone say it out loud.

James, however, didn't get a chance before the person in question, plus a few extras, burst into Scorp's previously quiet hospital room.

Rose, followed by Al, Lily, Hugo and Fred, crashed into the room, all speaking at once,

"Scorp! I was so worried!"

"Mate how could you!? How _dare_ you! George is going to _kill_ you!"

"Thankyou! Thankyou. Thankyou!"

"And then you weren't there anymore, and there was a huge crash!"

Scorp groaned, and pulled the sheets over his head. Thankfully they stopped.

"Scorp, " whispered Rose.

"Yea what?"

"Thankyou."

He resurfaced, "Don't mention it."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she seemed like she was about to speak, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Harry stood in the doorway. "All right kids. I want a word with Scorpius. In private. Out. Out."

The kids dragged themselves from the room, moaning and carrying on.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Was all Harry had to say.

Scorp peered at him, wondering what to say.

Harry beat him to it. "First of all I'd like to say thankyou, Scorpius. You saved the Weasley family another loss. You have no idea how much that means to us." Scorp nodded. "Secondly, I'm very sorry your father did not come. He's being, if you don't mind me saying, a bit of a git. And, well I suppose Ron and Arthur going to your house and demanding he come, didn't really help."

Scorp didn't know what the say. _Harry Potter _and _Ron Weasley_ had tried to help him. _Him_. Of all people. He clenched him hands. It was only then he noticed that he had something in his left hand. An envelope. On the front scrawled in black ink were the words, _Harry Potter_.

Scorp lifted the letter, "Sir. I think this is your's."

Harry took the letter, startled.

Recognition plastered his face for a second, before he became calm again.

"Scorpius, Thank you. Thank you very, very much." He turned to leave, then spoke once more, "By the way would it been alright with you to spend Christmas with us? Your father didn't seemed to keen for you to come home, and you can't go back to school. It's being repaired."

Scorp nodded, "Thank you sir."

Harry smiled, "Great. The Healers said you can leave tomorrow, so we'll just take you straight to the burrow then."

"Tomorrow?" gasped Scorp.

Harry looked confused, "Yes, is there something wro-" then he realised, "Oh…"

Scorp looked stricken, 'HOW LONG WAS I OUT FOR?!"

But Harry was already gone, fleeing from what would be a very, very hard thing to explain.

A/N:

Tehehe. Welcome back everyone. Have a good holiday? Once again I apologise for the cheesiness (in this one it was the 'complete your purpose' bit.) but it's necessary for an even cheesier bit later. I'M SORRY! I hope you enjoy this one (even if I personally think it's horrible, but as my err friend (?) Ann (JOKES! JOKES! DON'T KILL ME ANN!) says I'm a bit hard on myself) Well I hope YOU lot enjoy it. Have fun.

Oh and by the way two things have come up in the reviews. 1. How come the format looks like everything is a new paragraph? Answer; I have no idea. I'm working on it don't worry. 2. How come Scorp can use his Gazing without touching people? Answer; Cause he turned 11, the age of magical maturity, so his magic is now completely formed (but that doesn't mean he can handle it, magic or Gazing)

Oh and I'm also sorry for skipping huge chunks of time, but I need to. I'm not writing a book here people.

Next chapter: Christmas with the Crazys, I mean Weasleys/Potters.


	13. The Letter

Draco and Lucious were in the pit below him. They bellowed abuse at him and fired spells. Scorp dodged and leapt but to no avail, he fell. Down straight into the two men's arms. They lay him onto the floor and pointed their wands.

"Avada-

"WAKE UP!"

Scorp jumped with a jolt, falling forward his lips touched something. Something soft and sweet. Still haft asleep he did not pull back, and for a moment neither did the Soft and sweet thing, but then.

_SMACK_. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF ME!"

Scorp groaned and fell back, "Go away!"

"I will not go away. Grandma wants us to clean out the chickens, and stop Grandad from flying that bloody car. Get up and help."

Scorp ignored her. Rose was very testy in the mornings, so he found it best just to act like she wasn't there. It was incredibly hard, since she was so….

_THUNK_. She's pushed him off the bed.

"Fine! I'll get up! Geez!" Rose nodded and left the room.

Scorp pulled the woollen jumper on that Mrs Weasley had made for him, plus some pants and trudged down stairs.

He passed Teddy and Victoire snogging on the landing, noticing that Fred was hiding behind a door with a dungbomb. He grinned at Scorp as him passed and mouthed, "They've been at it for hours!"

Scorp chortled, as he fled from what would become a very smelly area. Downstairs in the kitchen Dominique, Bill and Fleur's middle child, and Roxane, George and Angelina's youngest, were having a heater argument about Quidditch. In fact almost everyone was talking about Quidditch, the largest conversation was set in the sitting room where Ron, Hugo, Percy's daughters Molly and Lucy, Lily, Mrs Weasley and Fred were discussing the highlights of Professor Krum's career.

Scorp, having no interest in Quidditch at all, simply walked outside to the garage to visit Mr Weasley.

He tapped on the door twice, stopped, then tapped again three times, to let Mr Weasley know that it was not his wife, so he could continue his…. Tinkering.

"Come in Scorpius!" called Mr Weasley, "I've rebooted the engine cause it wasn't working before." Scorp swung open thew door to reveal, grey and balding Mr Weasley fiddling with the exhaust pipe.

"Careful, Mr Weasley it might-," there was a poof and Mr Weasley came up spluttering with ash all over his face. "Spit out gas." Finish Mr Weasley, "Thankyou Scorpius. How did you sleep? Did it come back?"

Scorp nodded glumly. He had confided in Mr Weasley after his dream had repeated it's self for the fifth time. Mr Weasley had been very nice about it, offering him advice and remedies, all of which did not work but it was the thought that counts.

"Ah well. Better luck tonight. I'm sure it'll go away son enough."

Scorp smiled, "Thanks Mr Weasley. Have you seen Al?"

Mr Weasley thought for a minute, "I think Molly sent him out with George to de-gnome the garden. Even though I told her she can't keep punishing George now that he's an adult. Oh well. I do wish he would stop transforming the kitchen wear into ducks, they make an awful mess."

"Thanks Mr Weasley. And by the way, try filling the tank with petrol, cause if the exhaust is doing that it's probably out." (A/N: I really don't know what I'm talking about, sorry to anyone who knows about cars.)

Scorp loved muggle cars. His father hadn't let him near them, but he had found a way. An old abandoned one in a local park. So he'd told his father he was going to early wizarding classes, and had set about fixing the car. It had come naturally and pretty soon the car was up and running. So he sold it, and bought another broken one. And thus the cycle was born, and Draco was none the wiser. It had been the first time Scorp had disobeyed his father.

Lost in his thoughts Scorp did not notice something whizzing towards his face.

The gnome hit him hard causing him to fall backwards. It was even worst when the gnome started jumping up and down on his face, shaking his fist at whoever or whatever had thrown in.

Scorp lifted it off and angrily threw it as far as he could.

"Cool!" exclaimed a voice behind him, "That one cleared two paddocks! You should have spun it though. Makes them confused so that they can't find their way back, they always do though."  
Scorp turned and grinned at George, "Ducks?" he asked.

George grinned, "Mum has no sense of humour. Anyway, got to go make sure Fred isn't behaving himself. Bye." He walked off.

Al came rushing over, "Hey Scorp! Seen a gnome flying past? I stumbled and saw it land somewhere around here." He gazed around.

"Scorp sighed, "Yeah, it landed around here. Right on my face."  
Al's face turned crimson, "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm not very good with gnomes."

Scorp grinned, "So how come you're on gnome duty?"

Al grimaced, "Used a silencing charm on Louis, he was crying too much and I couldn't sleep."

Louis was Fleur and Bill's youngest child, he was only two and he wailed like a banshee, in fact the only thing that calmed him down was Scorp, rattling some keys above his head. It usually made him sleep but sometimes if Scorp stopped Louis would cry again. And it could only be Scorp. No one else would do. Scorp found the whole routine exhausting, but he was a guest so he would do all he could to help out.

"Where's James?" asked Scorp.

"Mucking out the chicken pen. Dad found out that James was the one who took the Marauder's Map from his desk, and then discarded it when he couldn't figure out how to work it. Dad was really mad." Scorp paled, and Al hastily reassured him, "Don't worry! Dad doesn't want it back! He said he's fine with you having it. He really likes you."

Scorp flushed and changed the subject, "Any word on the letter?"

Al shook his head, "No. But I do know that he talked to Kingsly about it, so it must be big." Kingsley Shacklebolt was Minister for Magic, so he was obviously hard to talk to, but he made an exception where Harry was concerned.

Scorp frowned, "We need to see what that letter says. I feel it. Sirus, James and Lupin know something important." Al nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to get in there?"

"I don't know."

The boys thought in silence.

"I know." Piped up a female voice.

Rose was standing next to them, "The adults were drinking fire whiskey and ran out, and then Uncle Harry suddenly remembered he has few bottles in his room. So he went up and accidentally left the door open. It'll be easy to sneak in. James told me about it"

The boys were astonished, Rose was telling them this! Sweet, honest Rose! Plus James had told her! James who disliked them both.

Stunned they followed Rose up stairs, to the guest room, and there it was. The letter just lying on the bed. Looking around the make sure that Harry was not there the three crept in. Scorp cautiously picked up the letter and Rose and Al came around behind him to read it.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**How long it has been! We miss you sorely. It is a shame we are stuck here in the limbo world, unable to be with you, and see how you are doing. Believe me James finds it most aggravating. Remus also, he desperately wants to know how Teddy is. Listen up Harry. I'm writing this quickly as Scorpius fades. He should not be getting out. This means that we can get out! There must be a rift or something. Please. Please, at the next chance you get go to the Veil. I'm sure you can get us out.**_

_**Your godfather,**_

_**Sirus.**_

There was a silence as they all finished the letter. They could not believe this. There was a way to revive the dead? Impossible. Simply impossible. But… Harry believed it, and so it seemed did the Minister.

They jumped as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. There was nowhere to run, only places to hide. They leapt into the cupboard, just as Ginny and Harry walked into the room.

"You don't believe this right?" asked Ginny, obviously not as drunk as she had appeared before.

Harry sighed, "No. But if there's a chance, just a slight chance. Then I want to try. I really do."

"I know you do dear, but honestly. A limbo world? That sounds like it's coming out of a very neat little children's story. Not the real world."

Harry laughed, "Ginny, I think by now we know that what's in a children's book can be real."

Ginny sniffed, "That's completely different. That was legend. Not a story. I'm worried about this. Think about it. The attacks happen and right after you get a letter from beyond the grave. Don't you think that's a little neat?"

Harry scoffed and stormed out. Ginny followed shortly after. They waited for a few minutes then climbed out. For the rest of the evening they did not speak of what they had heard. Not realising it was gravely important.

A/N: Yes once again quite cheesy, the idea that the dead could come back, is a topic explored a lot in fan fictions and it was at the beginning to simply bring these people back in a nice happy way (I was very upset when Sirus and Remus died, and since the beginning of Harry Potter I've been sure James was going to come back. I was wrong obviously). But I've changed my mind, so all of you who might stop reading right now because of this, well don't. Cause I have a little surprise for later tehehe. Well until next time.

Next Chapter: The Ministry.


	14. Christmas

They gazed down at him, aimed their wands, 'AVADA KA-"

"Oof!" Scorp gasped as something heavy hit his stomach, hard.

"Wake up! Scorp wake up!! Christmas!! Scorp!! Seriously."

Scorp groaned and rolled over, "Go away."

Through his half blurred eyes Scorp could see Al's face fall, sighing he sat up, "Fine. Fine I'm up! What's so important?"

"It's Christmas! That's what's important. Christmas!!" Al was practically pouncing off the walls.

"Joy," said Scorp sarcastically, "Can you just go out for a minute while I gather my Christmas cheer?" He turned the go back to sleep, and Al shoved him off the bed. Scorp yelped and jumped up, "What the hell is with people shoving me out of this bed?!"

Al ignored him, "Get dressed come down stairs and enjoy Christmas. Now." And with that he stormed out. All Scorp could manage was a half hearted, "Yeah right." He got dressed and walked down the stairs as slowly as he could.

He hated Christmas. It always starts nice, presents, food. Yet it, like very other part of his life was a little cold and impersonal, but he was always filled with hope that, maybe, just maybe his father would be kind for once. But he never was, and Christmas always ended up with his mother in her private study crying and his father swearing at someone over the floo network. After awhile Scorp just gave up on Christmas.

Taking his time he walked slowly into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley, Fleur and Percy's wife, Audrey were working on Christmas lunch. Mrs Wesley turned around beaming, "Scorpius! Dear! Oh you do sleep in late! We decided to put off presents until you got up. Lunch is in about a three hours so please don't eat until then. I want you to eat EVERYTHING on your plate."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. Do you know where Mrs Weasley is?"

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips, "I shall assume he is doing something wholesome and completely not dangerous in the garage, and Scorpius dear, for today I would rather not know that he was doing anything different."

Scorp gulped, "Yes Mrs Weasley."

He bolted outside. Last time he was alone with Fleur, and Audrey it wasn't a great time for his hair, or his cheeks. In fact every time he was near them his scalp and cheeks ached a bit, just from the memory. Scorp had now made it a rule never to be alone with them. He got along much better with Angelina, despite the fact that he had no interest in Quidditch, which Angelina found appalling, they still manage to agree on most things. And when they didn't it made a very good discussion.

He found Angelina outside with, well, with almost everyone. Teddy, Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Dominique, Roxanne, Bill, James, Charlie, Ginny and Al. And they were all carrying broomsticks. Thirteen people carrying broomsticks. Thirteen. Not enough for a Quidditch game. Scorp suddenly had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He slowly turned and tried to creep towards the door.

"Scorp!" yelled Angelina. Scorp winced. Too late. Forgetting that the entire Weasley family, are very good athletes in Quidditch and in anything else, Scorp ran for it. He got about four metres before Ron, Harry and George tackled him. They dragged him back to the group laughing.

They dumped him down in front of Angelina. She grinned down at him, "Well. Well looky here. Scorpius Malfoy who doesn't like Quidditch. I think we need to educate him a bit." There was a cheer from the crowd and Angelina continued, "We're short a Chaser, so you can fill in." She held up a hand to Scorp's complaints, "Come on now. You might not have ever played but I'm sure you know the rules."

She had him there. Like every little pureblood child Scorp had grown up around Quidditch. He may not have liked it but he still knew how to play. Actually he had played a lot as a kid. He was quite good as well. He'd tried to keep that fact to himself when it came to the Weasleys, but they could sense talent.

He squirmed as they shoved the chaser gloves onto his hands and handed him a spare broomstick. A comet two-sixty. Scorp liked this broom. Just like everything old. Well, this broom was ancient, but it was better than the broom Draco had given him. A Blaze mark 6 for his seventh birthday. At the time it had been the newest broom, not even release yet. Scorp had stashed it into his closet and never taken it out again.

But now he found himself hurtling through the sky with both bludgers constantly going for his head. Curtesy of Fred and George, of course. He dodged them both and headed towards the goals, quaffle in hand. Ron dived for it and missed it by a hair before it sped through the right hoop. Angelina grinned at him, and the game went on. While Scorp's team had the advantage of Chasers, they were already one hundred and sixty points up (300 to 140), but they were still in fear of the fact that the other team had Harry. If he got the snitch after two more goals, then it was over. James had to catch the snitch quickly. Despite himself Scorp found himself wound up in the game. He sat, suspended on his broom, waiting and searching. Quickly he saw a glint of gold, and sped down to James. Scorp whispered from the side of his mouth, "North east, behind the top of left goalpost." James nodded and sped off. Time seemed to stand still, as James sped off. Harry went off after him and James pulled into a dive. Scorp groaned. Dives were Harry's specialty, no way James could pull this off. But Harry didn't dive. He knew the trick and he sped up ward as Al sped towards the goal's quaffle in hand.

"Charlie!" yelled Scorp, Charlie looked up, "Send the bludger over to Al! If he scores and Harry gets the snitch we'll tie and they'll win by default! Go!" Charlie nodded and swung the bat at the bludger sending it over to Al. Al swerved to avoid it and dropped to quaffle, just as Harry caught the snitch. Scorp cheered. They'd won! He landed on the ground and Angelina crashed into him. "Scorp! You were brilliant! Brilliant!"

Scorp blushed and pushed her away, "Come on. Everyone did they're best, not just me." Angelina shook her head, "No. You gave the advice that won us the match! Good job!"

Mrs Weasley came out, and gave them all a withering look, "Look at you all! Clean up and hurry down stairs. Lunch is ready."

They trudged inside, laughing.

After the Weasley's children's careers had taken off they had all pitched in and given their childhood home a renovation. The Burrow still had its original charm, but now equip with two extra floors, which housed seven more bedrooms and three bathrooms.

Scorp manage to get one of the first showers and get down stairs, before anyone else. Mrs Weasley had prepared something that could only vaguely be described as a feast.

Slowly people began to trickle into the dinning area. Scorp was placed between Hermione and Fred. Across from him were Lily and Angelina. It was odd to say the least. Lily was gazing at him with a funny expression on her face. Angelina was glaring at him as though she was trying to decipher the real Scorpius. Hermione was talking to Percy about the recent discussion of putting dementors back into Azkaban. Scorp would have been interested in this if Fred hadn't been kicking him.

So basically he was freaked out, scared and in pain. But that aside maybe he was wrong about Christmas after all.

He had to admit that home cooked turkey, was possibly the best thing he had eaten in his entire life. It was even better than the Hogwarts feasts. And chocolate pudding? Compared to nothing ever tasted in the history of life itself.

He was so full by the end he could barely move.

After pudding came presents. Scorp expected nothing from the Weasley's, even though he had placed presents for them all under the tree. They had housed him during the holidays, treated him like family and that was enough for him. But the Weasley's thought differently. From Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy he got a leather covered diary, which had an unbreakable lock, which only the first person to touch it could open. Scorp mad sure he touched it before Fred could get his hands on it. From Bill, Fleur, Vitcoire, Dominique and Louis he got a box of French chocolates. From George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne he got a 15-galleon voucher for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. From Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley he was given another hand-knitted sweater, green with a golden S, and some fudge brownies.

From Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo, _Hogwarts; A History_. Ron snickered as Scorp opened it and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

Then from Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily, a colour changing quill.

Al and Rose also gave him some mouth jamming candy and a muggle novelty flower that squirts out water. They were both equally happy with their camouflage spying wall chameleon.

The rest of the day Scorp spent writing about his day in the diary Percy's family gave him. There was a knock on the door. Scorp jumped up and quickly stashed the diary under his bed.

"Come in," he called and Angelina opened the door, a book in hand. She grinned at him.

"This is my present to you. Like I said, you need to be educated." She handed the book to him. _Qudditch Through the Ages In the Twentieth Century. _He laughed, "Seriously?" Angelina laughed too. With a final wink, she walked out the door, leaving Scorp to read about, the Top Ten Wins in the Past One Hundred Years.

A/N: This took me so long to write. Blah torture. Writer's block, how I loathe you.

By the way the line 'Lunch is in about a three hours so please don't eat until then. I want you to eat EVERYTHING on your plate.' Is one of my mother's favourites. I've been waiting to use it for years.

Ok well today I don't have much to say today, so adios!


	15. Secrets Revealed

Fields can make you forget things. Fields can make you believe that anything is possible. That maybe you could become an owl, a glide through the night sky. Fields can make you believe that you're special. That some how there is a reason for you're suffering.

What Scorp liked about this particular field, was that it gave him cover. He could easily hard from Rose in this field, with its tall brown grass and numerous moving animals to send her on the wrong trail.

Sure he felt kind of guilty hiding from her, and yes perhaps an hour was slightly childish, but Scorp didn't want to go back to the burrow.

They were all happy there, and they had tried to bring Scorp into the celebrations, but he felt too much like an outsider. Too much like… like… like a cuckoo, who had been welcomed in and treated like he belonged when in actual fact he didn't.

So he lay there, silently listening to Rose trample around the field, occasionally stifling a giggle when she tripped over.

It had all started the night before. Well really it had started on boxing day, when Harry had left for work, just telling the kids that is was 'something important'. But Rose, Al and Scorp knew what it was. They knew from how Ginny had frowned and not kissed her husband goodbye, like she always had done in the past. They knew from the way Harry had asked Teddy to come with him. They knew from they way that, a day after, Teddy had returned grinning and secretive.

And then, four days after Harry had first left, they came. Harry smiling widely shoved James Potter, Sirus Black and Remus Lupin through the door, right into the astonished Weasley faces.

Of course it was wonderful to see everyone so happy, but Scorp had felt out of place. Even with Sirus, with whom he had at least a blood bond, he just didn't fit.

So he had quietly removed him self from the house, taking Grin, his diary, a few books and a sketch pad with him.

But it wasn't like he'd gone without telling the Weasleys. He'd sent Grin off with a letter explaining his absence, and she has returned with a pocket tent and a bag of sandwiches. After that every morning, noon and night he received food from Mrs Weasley and a note, pleading for his return. And every time he just replied that he was giving them 'space'.

It had all been going fine until Grin had arrived on the second day, followed.

As Grin slowly came down on his arm, Scorp had heard rustling not far from him, and over the grass he could see bushy red hair.

He'd barely escaped if a field mouse had not shuffled the grass a few metres away.

After that Grin was much more careful with how she delivered the food.

Everything had been going fine. He spent his days, reading, sketching and listening.

He was living a life of fear, but what is life without a few good jolts.

But then again, the jolts Scorp got when Rose started to close in on his campsite were something he would never wish on another man. No matter how evil they were.

But nothing came close the horror Scorp woke to on the fifth day. He woke up, as usual, got dressed, as usual, opened the flap, as usual and got slapped in the face, as not as usual.

He fell back, getting a better view of the angry red head in front of him. To say the least Rose was livid.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Do you have any idea how long I've been out here?"

"Two days?" answered Scorp timidly.

"Yes! Two freakin' days Scorp! There are snakes, mice and it's itchy!" she yelled, with a slight shudder.

Scorp tried to change the subject, "Snakes are too bad! They can be quite friendly."

Rose scoffed, "Yeah right, friendly snakes. You sound like a Parseltongue!"

Scorp ignored her, "Why are you here Rose? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your family?"

Rose turned her head looking at the field, "It's not like I was worried or anything! Grandma sent me out here to make sure you were okay."

Scorp's heart seemed to sink just a bit but he ignored it, "Well I'm fine as you can see. Leaving now?"

Rose shook her head, "Nah, I think I might just stay here. It's quite nice. Peaceful."

Scorp groaned. Reaching back into the tent and grabbed his sketchbook, "I'm going for a walk." He announced. He pushed Rose aside and walked off into the grass.

Over the past few days He had successfully made a decent path through the grass, leading to a dam.

The dam had obviously been unattended, like the grass, for many years. This had given it a chance to grow magnificently. The dam was now home to two families of ducks, some fish, a large variety of insects, some snakes and, at last count, around ninety frogs.

Scorp made his way along the bank and to a cluster of rocks. He sat down and pulled out the pad. He gazed around at the scenery, looking for something interesting to sketch. Something rustled by his foot, a snake. Scorp grinned.

"_Stay there"_ he whispered. The snake halted, staying in the same position for the next fifteen minutes while Scorp sketched it in detail. Once he was done he whispered his thanks and the snake slithered off.

"Nice sketch." The voice came from behind him. Scorp dropped the sketchbook and jumped up, only to tumble forward and fall into the water.

The surprisingly deep water crashed all around and he sunk deeper and deeper in what felt like hours. Finally he came up, gasping for air, only to see Rose grinning down at him.

Scorp scowled, "How long have you been there?" he asked accusingly.

Rose shrugged, "Long enough. What did you say to the snake?"

Scorp's scowl deepened. He didn't answer, he simply climbed out of the water.

Rose handed him a towel and he started to dry off. It was only after he handed to towel back did he realize that Rose was wearing only board shorts and a bikini top. Blushing he turned away to inspect the sketchbook.

Only a few drops of water had hit it, thankfully.

Scorp sighed in relief, and then turned back to Rose, "What are you doing here? How did you know there was a dam here anyway?"

Rose looked at him like he was an idiot, "Scorp. I'm here almost every week. You think I wouldn't have found this by now?"

Scorp frowned. How could he have thought that it was his secret? Easy. He had so many that almost everything was a secret.

He sank back down on a rock and Rose joined him. She picked up a flat pebble and sipped it across to water. Scorp watched the ripples spread out. Circles from inside of circles.

Rose finally gave up with the pebbles and turned to Scorp.

"So. Anything you want to tell me? I mean I've already figured it out but it'd be nice to hear it from you."

Scorp smiled weakly, "What do you want to know?"

Rose thought for a minute, "Are you really a Parseltongue?"

Scorp nodded.

"How come? I know no matter how pure the Malfoy blood is, they're not related to Salazar Slytherin."

Scorp nodded, "Their not. My mother's side is very distantly related to Slytherin. They haven't had a Parseltongue in years. Lucky me."

Rose studied his face carefully, "Why'd you run out here? Everyone misses you. Sirius especially. He wants to thank you."

Scorp sighed, "I don't belong with you lot, Rose. I'm a Malfoy. I may be a really bad Malfoy, one who doesn't care about blood status or even social status, but I'm still a Malfoy. And Malfoys don't mix with Weasleys or Potters."

Rose gaped at him, "Don't belong?" she asked astounded, "Scorp! That's stupid! You get along with everyone! Is this because of James? I thought he was nicer now!"

Scorp swallowed, he throat burning, "James is fine. Look, forget I said anything. Just move onto another question."

Rose sighed in defeat, "You're one weird guy Scorp. You act like a muggle, but you're an amazingly talented wizard. You're brilliant at quidditch, yet you deny it. You speak to snakes, and…" she bit her tongue and looked away.

"And what?" demanded Scorp.

"I don't want you to be mad at me Scorp!" said Rose, still not looking at him.

"Why would I be angry at you?"

"Well," she finally turned back to him, tears in her eyes, "I umm. I saw you're wrist, and I-I did some research." She gulped and turned away again.

"Well I'm sure you know what I found."

Scorp felt the anger creep up into his throat. He gulped down all the nasty things he wanted to yell at her. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out and the anger slowly fell back down into the pit of his stomach. Finally he opened his eyes. "I want you to tell me what you found."

Rose let out a small whimper.

"Rose," Scorp, said firmly, "I need you to say it out loud."

Rose whispered something.

"I can't hear you Rose. Say it clearly."

Rose spoke again, still deathly silent, but Scorp could hear.

"You're a… a… Gazer."

Scorp slumped in defeat, "Yeah. Yeah I am"

Rose hugged him fiercely, "Oh Merlin!"

Scorp pushed her back, "Hey now! I may be a Gazer but that's nothing to get all upset about is it?"

Rose brushed away her tears, "You don't know?"

Scorp was afraid now, "Know what?" he asked.

Rose glanced at his wrist and then back at his face.

"Along with the gift of Gazing, comes… comes…"

"Comes?!" yelled Scorp impatiently.

Rose gulped, "Gazers always, _always_, suffer deeply. Every recorded case of a Gazer, has been of someone who has challenges in their life. Often… often Gazers don't live very long."

Scorp was struck dumb. He hadn't heard that part before. He knew that it sucked to see what people had done, or will do. He knew it sucked to know how and when someone will die, and too see it in full colour. By the age of seven Scorp had seen things that people three times his age would never see.

But he had never seen his own death. Never thought for a minute that Gazing would lead to an early death.

The silence rolled on, and Rose waited patiently.

Finally Scorp spoke, "Lets do something else."

Rose looked at him carefully, "Scorp, maybe you want to talk about it?"

Scorp shook his head, "No. Lets do something else." His tone held no room for discussion.

Rose sighed, "Fine. How about you sketch me?"

Scorp looked at her, "You want me to sketch you?"

Rose nodded cheerfully, "Come on! I saw your sketch of that snake! I know you're good!"

Scorp nodded in defeat, "Fine, Umm go sit on that rock over there." He pointed to a rock further away.

He took longer to sketch Rose than he normally would. He stressed that he _had_ to get her hair right. He had to make sure that her eye shone the way they did in real life.

He had to make sure she ended up exactly the same as she was in real life.

It took him an hour the finish it and even then it wasn't perfect. But beside that he smiled.

"It's like from the Titanic." He said.

"The what?" Rose asked as she got up stiffly from her rock.

"The Titanic. It's a muggle movie, based on the ship Titanic which was sunk by an iceberg."

"Never heard of it." Replied Rose.

Scorp smiled to himself, "I'll show it to you one time, Rose."

A/N:

WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!!! This chapter took me a week to start and two days to finish. My conclusion? Writer's block is evil and must be destroyed. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this one. It's my favorite so far. I've been looking for a reason to have a Rose/Scorp chapter for a while. I'm just realizing now that the character's name in Titanic is Rose as well. Accidental coincidences are fun. I'm really sorry for the delay of the chapter, I hope you can forgive me.

Oh and also I can see some people have a having a problem with me putting too many special abilities into Scorp (e.g. Gazing, good with cars, good at sketching, good at magic, parseltongue.) I probably shouldn't have pointed this out, now more people will be annoyed, but I want to apologize. I didn't mean to, it's just I wanted more things to irritate Malfoy (I mean really, his son is a parseltongue and he's not? I'd be pretty angry!) and I also wanted that scene of Scorp sketching Rose.

OK wow that was a long author's note. Well goodbye now.

Next Chapter: Back to School and a Talk with Zane.


	16. Pixies and The Cold Shoulder

**WHOOPSIE: **OK, I made a BIG mistake. Thankyou to ProperT for pointing it out to me. I hope you all know that you can point out my mistakes, actually I really appreciate it. OK well. I wasn't paying attention and being the zoned out Aussi girl that I am, I forgot Hogwarts is on the English system and I put Easter holidays before Christmas holidays. Because I can't figure out how to go back and fix that we'll be having another Easter in a few chapters. I hope this doesn't confuse you. Well onto the chapter!

"Al seriously! Think before you through that much powder in" Scorp half coughed, half yelled at green-stained Al, as they stepped out of George's fireplace.

Al glared at him, "Well sorry! If you weren't so impatient to get back to school, I wouldn't have grabbed too much. Really it's your fault!"

The boys kept bickering until Rose stumbled out of the fireplace, followed by Roxanne. Rose tripped and fell onto Scorp. He pushed her away quickly blushing.

"Whose coming through with who?" he asked.

Rose flicked her hair forward to hide the red creeping up into her ears, " Victoire and Fred. Molly and Lucy. James followed by George and Angelina."

Al grinned, "Cool that means we don't have to wait! Come on Scorp, we can get a early carriage." Al grabbed Scorp's arms and pulled him away.

Scorp through a pained expression at Rose, meaning it to be a joke. She simply turned away and inspected the fireplace.

He sighed. Things had been weird between them after they'd come back. Rose has avoided him and he hadn't had a chance to asked her about it because Sirius and James had spent the rest of the holidays gruelling him over Draco.

Although on the plus side his nightmares had disappeared, but on the down side they had been replaced with something much more confusing.

Lost in his thoughts Scorp didn't notice Al stopping and he crashed into him, trunk, owl and all.

Groaning he lifted himself up and dusted off. He had way too much to think about. He just wanted to get to Hogwarts and cross off crisis number two by talking to Zane.

Crisis number one was Rose. But he hoped that one would just fix itself.

But for once luck was on his side, a carriage lead by invisible horses came up to them. They were stunned to see Evanna sitting there.

"Hey Evanna," said Scorp, "Good holidays?"

She smiled airily, "Oh yes! Mother took me to the mountains to research the governmental structure of trolls for the next issue. It's about how King Biolipyn is selling the troll children to passing strangers for muggle cooking magazines."

Scorp smiled back, "Interesting." He hauled his trunk in and helped Al do the same.

Soon enough they were trotting steadily towards Hogwarts castle.

Scorp was very pleased to see that they had fixed the Entrance Corridor, but as he passed the Hall he noticed that it was not set up for the usual welcome back feast.

He asked Evanna about this.

"Oh yes. They decided not to have one the term. No one wants to feast while remembering the people you died."

She said it bluntly but Scorp still shivered. He had seen every single body. It was not something he wanted to relive either.

"So do they know who did it? And why?" Evanna asked.

Al shook his head, "They know it was goblins, but the actual attackers are dead and they can't find anyone alive to link it to. They also have no idea why they did it or why they used muggle explosives. I mean goblins have their own magic right? Even without wands I'm sure they could make an explosion."

Scorp shook his head, "No. Goblins can't do that kind of magic. Their skills lie in making magical items. I'm sure they could make an exploding item but it would be detectable."

They broke from the conversation and walked back to Griffindor Tower in silence.

-

The Next Day 

"What do we have next?" asked Al at lunch, his mouth still full of food.

"Double Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws" replied Scorp.

Al grinned, "Awesome. There's this really cute Ravenclaw in our year! Maybe I can get partnered up with her!"

Scorp nodded mutely, gazing around for Rose. Al noticed his friend's lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong mate?"

"Looking for Rose. It's her turn to go down and see Zane. I was hoping to switch with her."

Al looked surprised, "Really? I thought you hated Zane!"

Scorp smiled glumly, "I need to ask him about something."

"Alright if you say so. Come on. I don't want to be last to class again."

The boys got up and headed towards to DADA classroom. Inside Professor Jordan was already setting up the day's lesson.

He smiled as the boys walked in, "Well if it isn't Mr Potty and Mr Ferret. What brings you to class so early?"

They boys shrugged and Professor Jordan grinned, "Just wanted to see your favourite mad professor? Alright then you can help me with this." He turned to reveal a cage containing two Garden Pixies. Unlike the more common Cornish Pixies, Garden Pixies are not the blue colour and did not have the horns. In fact they very much resembled the image muggles used for fairies, but somewhat larger. A tiny human with wings the size of a kitten. They weren't very intelligent and they were very petty.

The pixies in question were actually having a mid air fight over 'invaded space'.

Professor Jordan grimaced, "Please entertain them for awhile. They got bored of my ink." He gestured to the puddle of ink at the bottom of the cage.

Al took the cage and looked at Scorp, "What do we do?"

Scorp shrugged and felt around in his pockets for something useful.

An elastic band? No. Some lint? No. A Super-Bounce Ball? No, too dangerous. The mirror he had transfigurated that morning from a piece of paper?

He pulled out the mirror and placed it in front of the pixies.

They stopped fighting and stared at the mirror.

The first pixie went up to it and placed his hand on it. He smiled and giggled. He poked out his tongue and laughed as his reflection did the same.

The second pixie was not as smart. She flew straight at the mirror and knocked her self out. Scorp quickly pushed his hand through the bars and caught her. He gently placed her on the ground and permanently hitched the mirror the side so as the keep the first pixie entertained.

Professor Jordan came back, books in hand. He grinned at the sight of one knocked out pixie and another so fascinated with it's own reflexion that it couldn't move.

"Wicked! Cool idea Mr Ferret! Five points to Gryffindor."

Students began to trickle into the room and Scorp and Al placed themselves at the back of the classroom. Things in Professor Jordan's classroom had a tendency to explode, only the latecomers sat at the back. Rose and Evanna came in quickly when there were still spaces at the back, but Rose took one glance at Scorp and quickly sat down in the front. Evanna shot Scorp an apologetic look and sat down next to Rose.

Scorp slumped his head on the desk. He just couldn't understand what was wrong!

He quickly scrawled on a piece of parchment, scrunched it up and, while Professor Jordan's back was turn, through it at Rose. It landed on her desk and she quickly read it.

_Rose,_

_Can I swap Zane shifts with you? I need to talk to him about you-know-what. _

_From Scorp_

_PS Are you mad at me?_

She quickly through back her reply.

No that's fine. I have to go to the library anyway. No I'm not mad at you! Why would you think that! I've just been really busy.

Scorp sighed and was about to send his reply when Professor Jordan turned around and started the lesson.

"Hello Students! Welcome back. I hope that you all had a mischievous holiday. Today you will be learning about Ortus Mediocris. More commonly called Garden Pixies. Muggles call them Fairies. Now, Mr Ferret has kindly occupied them will a mirror. Can anyone tell me why this would work?"

A Ravenclaw girl call Alicia Larose raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Bird's Nest?"

Alicia laughed and self-consciously smoothed down her tangled hair, "Garden Pixies aren't very smart. They often get distracted very easily by new or shiny things."

"Good! Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now! Please divide into two groups, and if I find that it's Ravenclaws and Gryffindors I will very disappointed. Mingle people! Mingle!"

They separated, Al's face lighting up when he saw the very cute Ravenclaw girl he had mentioned before. She introduced herself as Rebecca 'Bec' Moorington and Scorp introduced himself and Al, as Al was frozen incapable of saying anything.

While they waited for the other students to chose a group Scorp engaged in conversation with Bec.

"Do you have any siblings here?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Yes! My sister Issy is Head Girl, but she's in Gryffindor."

"Wow! Head Girl! I never knew that." Really Scorp was only half listening. He was watching Rose over in the other team. She had her back towards him. What Scorp didn't notice was that every time he turned back to Bec Rose would glare at them both.

Finally everything settled and Professor Jordan spoke again.

"Alright Kiddies! You will be given one Pixie each team, your goal is to find something that will make your pixie go," he shot stars into the cage and the Pixie exploded into a cloud of blue dust.

The class gasped and some of the girls screamed in horror. But as the dust cleared it revealed a pixie perfectly safe and quietly asleep.

Professor Jordan grinned, "When a pixie is happiest it will do that. And no group you may not use that trick!" Now that both of the original Pixies were asleep and unconscious Professor Jordan pulled out another two smaller cages containing one pixie and handed it to each team.

By the end of the lesson both Pixies had exploded. Scorp's one because of a clicky pen, which a muggle-born provided, and Rose's because of Kayla Merino's earrings.

Professor Jordan set them all homework of two pages on why they think Pixies do this.

Scorp quickly gathered up his books and ran after Rose who had already left.

"Rose!" he yelled, "Rose! Come Back! Rose!" he yelled until he could no longer see her red hair over the see of heads. Al came up behind him, "Bummer mate. Oh well. She'll come around. But right now you need to get to Zane."

Scorp groaned, but still ran off towards to glade.

He found Zane talking to Evanna, who had obviously beaten him there.

Zane smiled as Scorp arrived there panting, "Hello Scorpius. It is nice to see you again."

Evanna smiled as well, "Hi Scorp! Great lesson wasn't it."

"Umm Yeah. Hey Evanna, I know it's your lesson but could I talk to Zane privately?"

Evanna looked confused, but she stood up anyway, "Of course. See you tomorrow Zane."

Scorp waited until he was sure she was gone until he spoke again.

He breathed deeply, "Look. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you were only trying help and I freaked out, but I hope you can forgive me."

Zane nodded and Scorp continued, "So, I've noticed that lately my Gazing is you know, stronger than it was a few years ago, and well I can't control it. So I was wondering… I was if you could help me."

Zane smiled again, "Of course Scorpius. Sit down"

Scorp down and Zane held out his hands. Scorp drew back, "Umm can I Gaze at someone else. No offence. I just don't want to see _that _again."

Scorp knew that Zane knew what he was talking about.

"Don't focus on the future. Try focus on the present."

Scorp looked at him weirdly, "But I _know_ the present. I'm here!"

Zane smiled at him like he was a child, "You know your present. You do not however know mine."

Scorp continued to stare and him. Zane just sighed, "Just do it."

Scorp closed his eyes and placed his hands on Zane's. Immediately Zane gripped his hands tightly.

Scorp gasp and was plunged into Zane's consciousness.

This is was like nothing he had ever felt before. He could feel his own hands. He could hear what Zane was thinking. He got everything Zane felt, smelt and heard.

At last he got one quick thought, '_understand now?'_ Before Zane let go of his hands.

Scorp smiled, still gasping for air.

"Yes. Yes I understand now."

A/N: Well that was interesting. Poor Scorp. He's devastated that Rose is ignoring him and he doesn't even know why. Same with Rose. Those two are very dense.

I don't know what the next chapter will be so until next time!


	17. Clouds heal all wounds

The days rolled into weeks and the weeks rolled into a months and pretty soon Scorp found himself at the end of March. He spent most of his afternoons with Zane now. He took Al's and Rose's shifts and came down wit Evanna during hers. He was desperate the gain control.

Zane was a very good teacher, for a person who looked about five and was actually only a year old.

Somehow that didn't make sense but Scorp discarded it because of how powerful a Seer Zane was. Like all Seers if he was meant to See something, he would without being able to control it, but unlike most Seers if he knew what he was looking for Zane could See on command, back and forward. But only if he really knew what he was looking for. Zane was trying to teach this to Evanna, even though she had not been born with the ability. She struggled but had started to get the hang of it.

Rose was still ignoring Scorp. He felt very alone, even when Al was right there beside him. The only thing that comforted him was his growing ability, with which he could tell what she was doing, or if she would be in any trouble in the future. He did admit it was slightly stalkery but it was killing him not to know. Not that he knew _why_ it was killing him. He still didn't understand why the stupid red haired girl meant so much to him.

So he tried to cover up his panic by studying endlessly for the end of June exams, even though they were two months away. He even let Al drag him to a few Quidditch matches. Nothing helped. Until three people walked through the door Entrance hall on April 1st.

Sirius and James waltzed through the doors grinning widely and rubbing their hands together gleefully. Remus trailed behind looking pained.

"Good citizens of Hogwarts Castle" boomed Sirius, "Fear not! Your favourite substitute teachers have arrived."

Peeves zoomed down towards them, halted and saluted, very sincerely.

James grinned, "Ah Master Peeves. How are you on this fine April's Fools?"

Peeves responded by blowing a rathe large raspberry at James and spending away cackling.

Students had begun to peer at the trio. Scorp could hear people whispering.

"Isn't that Sirius Black?"

"Remus Lupin?"

"James Potter?"

"What?"  
Scorp smothered a giggle at the last comment, which came from James Potter Jnr.

Sirius spotted Scorp and Al in the crowd, "Aha! Our first victims. Please step forward Ferret face and Mop head!"

Scorp laughed and pulled Al forward, "Hey Sirius. What are you doing here?"

"Glad you asked Ferret face! Lee Jordan is off helping George in his latest disaster err I mean product. So Lady Gremlin asked us to fill in for a week or two. Depending on how long Lee is in hospital. Now I do believe you two are in our first class so… _Levicorpus!_" Scorp and Al we flipped upside down and were held by their ankles up in the air. Offering no help their classmates moved aside laughing as Sirius navigated the boys to the DADA classroom.

"_Liberacorpus_!" said Sirius and Al and Scorp fell to the ground.

Sirius grinned and sat down, looking around the room, "Ah, this I great. Being back here again. I remember meeting James for the first time on the train. Damn near took my eye found, waving his wand around."

Remus smiled, "Yes, and if I remember correctly I met you two for the first time properly when you woke up on the first night at 3 am. Just to get me to open the door and have a Bogart pop out at me."

James flung an arm around his friend, "We were very curious to know why you were afraid of balloons. And you fed us the story of your Uncle Franks…"

"Exploding balloon factory!" roared Sirius.

The men started laughing insanely at the memory.

Scorp sat down in his usual space and Al joined him, looking evidentially troubled.

"What's wrong?" asked Scorp.

Al blinked, "Huh? Oh, it's just I can't get over the fact that my Grandad is younger than my Dad."

Scorp grinned, "I can see how that's confusing. Don't worry about it, you'll get-" but he never finished because right outside, something exploded.

They all rushed outside to find Rose looking like her hair blew up. She was holding a firecracker in her hand. Scorp recognised it too well.

He pulled it from her hands and threw it as far as he could, where it exploded again into a shower of green sparkles.

He turned back too her, "Hey, you ok?"

She nodded silently, before bursting into tears.

Scorp said, "Shh, shhh. It's not that bad. Come on, what happened?"

"P-peeves flew p-past and shoved it into my hands," she blubbered. She held up her badly burnt hands, blistered and red.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go to the hospital wing and get some help."

He wrapped his hand around her shoulders and gently guided her to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Bartel stood up from her desk, "What's wrong dearies?" Madam Bartel was sixty nine years old and called everyone dearie, child or angel.

"Rose burnt her hands ma'am."

Madam Bartel rushed forward and pulled Rose toward a sink. She turned on the tap and place Rose's hands under the water.

Scorp waited as Madam Bartel wrapped Rose's hands in bandages.

Rose walked over to Scorp and gave him a smile. She held up her hands. They looked like bulky white stumps.

Scorp laughed, "No quill work for you today!"

She giggled, and then sighed, "I don't want to go back to class."

"Your wish is my command."

They slipped out of the hospital wing and down the stairs. Scorp pulled out his wand, tapped himself and Rose on the head and quickly mumbled a Disillusionment Charm. Shuddering slightly from the feeling of something cold and wet sliding down their backs they walked seemingly unseen down the grounds.

"Zane is helping Hagrid with a class today, so we can go to the glade." Whispered Scorp.

Suddenly they felt the cold and wet slide back up their backs. It was a sure sigh that the Disillusionment Charm was fading

They bolted quickly across the grounds, through the concealed path and collapsed just as the spell rose fully.

They lay there giggling a catching their breath.

Through the trees Scorp could see a red bird flying overhead, ducking in and out of sight behind the clouds. He rolled over, coming face to face with Rose.

He froze, he could feel her breath on his face.

Quickly recovering Rose scooted backwards.

Scorp hid his disappointment and asked the question that had been gnawing at him all term.

"Rose, why have you been avoiding me?"

Rose flushed and looked away, "I haven't," she mumbled.

"Yes you have! You've barely said five words to me this term! Come on Rose, be honest with me."

Rose sat up quickly, her eye watering, "Honest? You want me to honest? You mean you really don't know?"

Scorp shook his head, completely bewildered.

A tear dripped down her face, "If that's it then, I don't know. Honestly I don't know."

Scorp sat up, "You know. I know that you know! Tell me Rose."

She shook her head, more tears rolling down her face, "No. If you don't know then I'm not telling you." He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her bandaged stump.

"Don't push me Scorp. If you do I won't speak to you ever again. I swear that I won't"

Scorp smiled and brushed away her tears, "I won't ask then. I'm sorry."

He lay down again and pointed at the sky, "See that cloud? It looks like Al."

Rose laughed and lay down beside him, "Looks more like a clown to me."

Scorp looked at her and said, completely innocently, "What's the difference?"

She laughed, and pointed out another cloud and the game went on.

They continued until school was over.

Sighing Rose stood up, "Let's go." She reached down and pulled Scorp up.

Something fell out of pocket. He reached down and picked it up.

It was his chocolate frog, from his first time on the Hogwarts express.

He smiled, "Want the frog?"

Rose nodded, and he opened it, quickly getting a hold on the frog before it ran away.

Rose took it and Scorp look at the card and laughed, "I got Sirius!"

Rose laughed, "Read it out then."

"_Sirius Black, 1958-1996_," Scorp grinned, "Or so it would seem! _Sirius Black was born to Orion Black and Walburga Black. Black met James Potter in Diagonal Alley two weeks before their first year. The two immediately hit it off and became best friends, also with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Black became an illegal animagi along with his friends. Black is best known for his mistaken imprisonment for the murder of twelve muggles and the assisting of the murder of James and Lily Potter. After twelve year Black became the first person to break out of Azkaban, returning to Hogwarts to protect his godson Harry Potter from Peter Pettigrew. Two years later Black was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Shortly after his death Black was proven innocent and hailed as a here. _That's odd…"

"What?" asked Rose.

"It says that Sirius and James met at Diagonal Alley, but Sirius said that they met on the train."

Rose scoffed, "It's just a miss print. Come on! We're already in heaps of trouble."  
"You go. I need to talk to Zane about something."

"Whatever." Said Rose as she ran off towards to castle.

Scorp sat down staring at the card. He got the feeling something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry about the sort of cliffhanger. Ok that was hard to write, but I had to do it. Look readers I have a bit of bad news. Tomorrow I'm going to Rottenest Island (for those who are unfamiliar it's a holiday island off the coast of WA) with a friend. I'll be gone until Thursday. Now here's the really bad news. On Feb 5 school starts and I'm in year nine now so I have to concentrate, especially since I'm not a good student and I need to work really hard to just be average. Well this year it will change! Ok I'm rambling, but this means I'll have less time to write. But I will try and until the 5th I'll try and write as many chapters as I can. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to the people who haven't… well thankyou anyway for just reading! Also I don't have time to double check grammar today because it's 11 pm and I have to go pack, so sorry for my horrible grammar. It will be better in future.


	18. Saving Harry

Rose scoffed, "It's just a miss print. Come on! We're already in heaps of trouble."

"You go. I need to talk to Zane about something."

"Whatever." Said Rose as she ran off towards to castle.

Scorp watched her go, only slightly upset. He knew that he had just begun a whole new fight, but he had to see Zane.

Something was up with the Marauders, and it wasn't just a slightly off chocolate frog card. Scorp had felt uneasy about the trio ever since Harry had brought them home.

He hadn't told anyone this but he'd tried to Gaze into Sirius's past, to try and understand his family a little better. All he found was black. There was nothing to see, as if Sirius's had never lived before he walked through the Weasley's door.

Scorp had done the same with Remus and James, nothing. He'd past it off as, since they had died and come back that they had really been born again, but this…

This proved something was up.

"Scorpius. How nice to see you," Zane's voice cut through Scorp's pondering.

Scorp jumped up, "Zane! Thank Merlin. I need your help."

Zane looked at him, puzzled, "What's wrong?"

Scorp took a deep breath and launched into the story. By the time he had mentioned the 'mistake' on the chocolate frog card Zane's face had paled.

"I fear you're right Scorpius, quick. Take out your wand and get on my back. Be on guard."

"Why?"

"Harry was just here, talking to Hagrid. Sirius, James and Remus came and suggested they take a walk around the Forest to see the new Thestral foals. I fear they may be plotting to, what is the muggle phrase? 'Take him out.'"

It was Scorp's turned to pale. He whipped out his wand and heaved himself up onto Zane.

He gripped at Zane's arm as Zane went into full canter.

"Shouldn't we get some help?" Scorp yelled over the rushing wind.

"No time! Look I see them. Oh no!"

Zane skidded to a halt and the boys watched Harry lead the way into the forest, followed by Sirius, Remus and James, all of whom were pulling out they're wands.

"Harry!" Scorp yelled, "HARRY!"

Harry made no sign of hearing him, but James did.

He turned around and saw Zane and Scorp. James quickly whispered to Sirius and Remus. They nodded and James quickly came towards them.

Scorp looked at his wand. He had time to cast a spell, but which one? Every piece of wizarding knowledge fled from his mind, he couldn't even remember the most basic of spells.

He had to stop James quick. Not kill, stop. Stop… stop sounded lie stun. A Stunning Spell! Of course! Stunilo? No. Stupdie? No.

Scorp racked his brains but he just kept coming up with that first Transfiguration lesson. The one where he and Al has successfully turned a chocolate from into a cricket. And the cricket had tried to run away… and Professor McGonagall had yelled,

"_STUPIFY!" _

The spell hit James right in the face and the man fell backwards.

"Good work, Scorpius." Said Zane.

Scorp barely nodded, "Where's Harry?"

"Shit!'

Zane broke into canter again, streaming into the forest. He slammed to a halt.

"Shit, I can't see them." He said.

Scorp cursed. Calm, he told himself. He had to remain calm. He took a deep breath… and coughed as he inhaled smoke.

Smoke! The air was thick with it, how hadn't he noticed it before?

"Zane!" he yelled, "Follow where the smoke is thickest."

Zane didn't even reply.

As the air grew harder to breath Scorp wished he hadn't cut class today. Professor Macmillan had said they were going to learn clearing spells. That would have been useful.

Through the haze they could just make out three silhouettes. They had stopped.

Scorp focused on Harry.

_What the hell? _Harry's thoughts came clear. He words clearer.

"_Sirius, Remus what's going on? Where's Dad?"_

_Remus laughed coldly, "He's dealing with a problem, just like we are. This stupid little problem called Harry Potter."_

"_Hey come on. Looks we've got to put this fire out. If it spreads it could bring down Hogwarts!"_

_Sirius gasped in mock horror, "How horrible! I mean, our attack before couldn't bring Hogwarts down! It's survived so much!"_

"_Your attacks? What are you talking about Sirius? What's going on?"_

"_Slow for the 'Chosen One' isn't he?" said Remus, "Maybe this will sort you out!" _Remus spoke in a different language, that neither Harry nor Scorp understood. Pain ripped through Harry's head and Scorp broke the connection.

"They're over there! They're killing him!" Scorp gasped.

Zane bolted forward, not stopping as he rammed over Remus.

Sirius hissed and pointed his wand at Zane, as Scorp quickly slip off.

"Stupid Centaur! We are doing this for you're kind. All of our kinds!"

Zane looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Sirius laughed and pulled Remus up. Remus wasn't even hurt.

"Of course. This glamour shows those stupid wizards!" the air around the two men shimmered and wavered (well more that it was with all the smoked) to reveal a tall slender elf, and a short, plump goblin.

Although surprised, Scorp continued to sneak closer to the horrified Harry.

He touched his arm and Harry looked down at him. Scorp placed his finger to his mouth, and started to pull Harry away.

He didn't even get one step before the pain shot through his head.

Sirius, no, the elf laughed, "Stupid child. Do you think that you would manage to sneak away from an elf? You wizards think you are so wonderful, with your stupid sticks and your schools! Where are our schools? Where are the schools for the magical creatures! This injustice will end! Us magical creatures will take up the wands, which should be ours! We will gain supremacy over Wizard kind!"

Scorp didn't answer. His head was splitting. He was only slightly aware of the flames closing in on them.

Oh shit. Fire, and Zane.

"Zane!" he screamed, "Get out of here! Quick! Go!"

Zane ignored him and spoke to the elf and the goblin, "This is not the way to do this. You can get rights peacefully. It doesn't have to be this way."

The Goblin sneered at him, "Oh yes it does! We've tried to do this the nice way and we have been turned away. Now we will do it our way!"

"Times have changed since you tried last time. Wizards have more understanding!" Harry spoke up for the first time.

The elf whipped around, "Bullshit! Wizards have never treated us equal and they never will unless we act. And killing their precious Chosen One, will shake and confuse them!" Suddenly the elf's face softened, "I am sorry Mr Potter. You have always been very understanding and helpful to all magical creatures, but your death will cause more havoc. Hell, people won't even think to blame us. Their thoughts will go straight You-Know-You and Death Eaters." His face hardened again and he turned back to Zane.

"Centaur, you obviously do not share our vision! For that you must die."

The elf yelled something in elvan tongue and Zane screamed.

Scorp scrunched himself up into a ball, forgetting his own pain. All he could focus on was the pain he had felt many months ago, when he had first Gazed at Zane. It was all falling together. First Fire and burning. Then shouting, then Magical. Then finally Pain and Death.

Scorp screamed. He knew Zane was gone for. He had never Gazed wrong.

Beside him Harry had bent down. He fumbled around on the ground, and finally chose a rock.

Harry raised the rock high above his head, and brought it crashing down on the goblin.

The goblin cried out and fell to the ground, blood pouring from his head.

The elf turned around and cursed Harry, making him fall to the ground.

He wasn't dead, but his breathing was stable. Scorp bent down, trying to find a way to help Harry.

The elf glared at Scorp, "Stupid brat! Nothing can save him from that type of curse!" he smiled and looked at the goblin, "Although I must thank him. That fat oath was too much of a bother. I shall leave you three to burn then shall I?"

The air shimmered again and the elf disappeared.

The pain suddenly lifted from Scorp's head, leaving him to realised the pain everywhere else.

He looked at Harry and Zane. Zane dead and Harry near so. He had to do something.

He remembered from one of his lessons with Zane.

"_Scorpius, did you notice that you could hear my thoughts? Feal my being?" asked Zane._

_Scorp nodded._

"_Well, if you Gazed into a wizard, you can pick a spell, and while still Gazing, use it. Sort of like borrowing knowledge. But after you break the connection you won't have that ability again."_

_Scorp frowned, "Then what's the point?"  
The subject was dropped._

Scorp pulled off his shoe and place Harry's left and Zane's right hand on it. He too held onto the shoe and Gazed into Harry's memory.

"_Portus!_"

A/N: Haha I'm going to leave it there. See I told you not to get annoyed about Sirius, James and Remus coming back. I told you I had a plan. I wonder how many of you saw that coming. Not from the beginning of this chapter or the end of last chapter. That's cheating. Blah school in a day. It'll be awhile until the next chapter. Maybe on the weekend, but I'm not promising anything.

Next Chapter: Will Harry and Scorp live?


	19. Losing Scorp?

Rose ran back to the castle, tears streaming down her face. How could she be so stupid?

Scorp was just a stupid boy, who cared more about his friends that he did about her. Rose doubted the he had even thought about that day by the lake. She'd really believed that that day had been special, and for one, stupid, stupid moment she had thought that he had felt the same.

Apparently not.

"Felix Felicis," she whimpered to the Fat Lady.

She ran up the steps past Al who said, "Hey you missed the BEST lesson!" into the girl's dormitory

She collapsed on her bed and howled into her pillow. She felt a hand rub her back and heard Evanna soothe, "There, there Rosie. It's okay."

This just caused Rose to sob harder because, it wasn't okay. It would never be okay. Oh she just had to go and fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy! What would her dad say? Being friends with a Malfoy was one thing, but being in love with one was a totally different problem! Rose sniffed away the thought. It didn't even matter anymore. He had pretty much rejected her, opting instead to talk to Zane about a stupid chocolate frog card.

Rose bet that right then Scorp was telling Zane that Uncle Sirius, Uncle James and Uncle Lupin were evil or something silly like that.

Her anger pushed back the sorrow. How dare he? Her family had been so nice to him!

She whipped her eyes and look at Evanna, with a forced smile.

"I'm alright Vanna. Just got a bad score on a test. Silly huh? Crying over a test. I'm going to go to sleep now. Night."  
Evanna looked at her with pity. She knew that it wasn't just a bad score, and Rose knew that she knew.

Evanna quietly walked out of the room as Rose went to sleep, still in her robes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rose was dreaming that she was sitting on a boat in the middle of the lake.

Around the lake everything was burning. In fact she couldn't even see the castle or the forest. She could only see the flames.

She gazed into the lake and saw faces float up to the surface.

Her dad was the first the rise. Then her mum and Hugo. Then Harry, Ginny, James, Al and Lily. Victoire, Teddy, both Mollys, Arthur, Louis, Dominique, and it went on. All of her family came to the surface, their dead, glazed over eyes staring at her.

Rose screamed, and turned to the flames, waving her arms hoping someone would see her.

A dark shape appeared in the fire. Small at first, until it got bigger. It wavered and shaped itself into the form of a person.

Rose gasped, "Scorp! Scorp help!"

Scorp smiled sadly, as the flames grew around him, but never actually touched him.

"Goodbye Rosie. Take care of yourself."

He turned and walked back into the flames, and the fire closed in around him, swallowing him up.

Disregarding the bodies Rose desperately tried to paddle towards Scorp, but her boat was now moving away.

"Scorp! Scorp!"

The boat hit the banks of the lake and she turned around, she was safe. There was no fire on her side, but the fire on the other side roared higher and higher.

"SCORP!"

_Thump_

Rose woke sweating and crying.

She rocked. It had all been a dream.

Her eye searched through the dark. Something had woken her up.

Had Evanna fallen of her bed?

"Urgh." The vioce came through the darkness.

A MALE vioce.

Rose quickly flicked on a light.

There in the middle of the floor were three men. Well one man, a boy and a centaur.

The man was slowly getting to his feet.

"Uncle Harry?" whispered Rose.

Harry looked at Rose and the figures on the floor.

"Rose. Get help."

Rose ran. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She sped down the corridor and up two flights of stairs.

She screamed as she ran.

Ghosts stared to pour out of the walls, coming to see what was wrong.

Finally she reached the Hospital Wing.

Madam Bartel greeted her with a stern look, "Miss Weasley what is the meaning of this."

Rose hiccuped tears flowing down her face, "The girl's dormitory! Th-they just came! And… and they weren't moving and Uncle Harry said to get help!"

Madam Bartel didn't pushed her for more.

She simply ran off through the corridor.

Half way they met a limping Harry.

He was using his wand to levitate the two other people from the room.

Rose finally took a good look at the boy. She cried out in anguish.

Blood was trickling don Scorp's mouth. His eyes were shut, and Rose could not see if his chest rising.

In all appearance Scorpius Malfoy was dead.

A/N: That chapter was ment to be much much longer but this way you can all freak out for the next day while I write the next chapter. Hahahaha!

Next Chapter: Is Scorp alive or Dead? What about Zane? And what does Harry's curse mean?


	20. A funeral

Rose slumped to the down, silently weeping.

Madam Bartel and Harry ignored her, and quickly made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Rose willed herself to get up, but but she couldn't. What was the point?

Scorp was dead.

Dead. It was so final, knowing that he was gone.

She just wanted to give up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and with much effort she raised her head.

Al stood above her. His eyes raw with emotion. He wasn't crying, it was beyond that, it was a pain that couldn't be expressed by any body expression.

Al reached down and pulled Rose into a tight hug.

Rose clung to him as if he was the only stable thing around, and the world was falling apart.

Al stroked her hair, and said nothing. There was nothing to say.

He wished he could tell her it would be okay, but it wouldn't. He wished he could tell her that Scorp went peacefully, but he had seen Scorp's expression, twisted in agony. He wished he could tell her that she would get through this, but he knew she wouldn't.

Al wasn't a very emotional boy. He knew nothing of love, but he like everyone else had seen the way Rose had looked at Scorp.

And he more than anyone had heard the way Scorp spoke Rose's name.

He realised that Rose had now only just noticed it. He could have laughed at the irony.

They sat there for a long time, just clinging to each other.

"FUCK!" Harry's voice broke through their grief.

He'd come out into the hall and was now kicking the wall violently.

He finally stopped and realised that Al and Rose were both staring at him.

"There was nothing we could do for Zane," he explained, "He was dead before Scorp and I went down."

Al swallowed, "and Scorp?" he asked.

Harry looked torn. He wanted to tell them the truth, but he wasn't sure if the truth was the best thing.

His eyes slid to Rose's face. He saw that she was certain that Scorp dead. He could see that she had given up. Harry decided then that it was best to tell the truth. To give Rose just that glimmer of hope.

"We're trying our best, but it doesn't look good."

He almost kicked himself at the look on Rose's face. If Scorp died now it would break Rose all over again.

"He's still alive?" she whispered.

Harry nodded.

Rose pulled herself from Al's arms and sped past Harry into the Hospital Wing.

Madam Bartel was standing over Scorp, her wand out, desperately repeating healing spells.

Tears were rolling down her face. She had never lost a student, ever.

Rose slowly walked over to them.

Scorp's face was deathly pale. It made the blood running from his blood vividly red.

She touched his face, feeling it cold and clammy.

It was more than she could take. The world spun and went in and out of vision and Rose fainted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rose? Rose," the voice came from the each of reality.

Rose felt it's call, but she refused to answer it. She just couldn't see the point.

The voice became impatient, "Rose Weasley! Stop being stupid and wake up!"

Something landed on her face. Rose frowned, but still didn't react.

The voice laughed, "Come on! You're being stubborn, Come check out the haul you're family sent us. Nothing from my dad of course. Stupid git."

No long able to ignore it, Rose opened her eyes.

Scorp was sitting up in the bed next to her grinning.

"Good morning Rosie!"

Rose sat up abruptly, "You're not dead!"

Scorp frowned sadly, "No Rose. I am dead."

Rose's eyes watered up again.

"I'm dead HUNGRY! Pass me a pasty."

Rose threw a pillow at him, "Scorpius Malfoy you are the most insensitive boy I have ever met! I wish you had died! I hate you!"

Scorp grinned at her, "Don't tell lies Rosie. Especially when you talk in your sleep."

Rose's face reddened, but she tried to seem nonchalant, "Oh yes? And what did I say?"  
Scorp leaned back, "I don't think I'll tell you."

Rose was just about to yell at him again when Al burst through the doors.

"She's awake then is she?" he said.

Scorp nodded, "Awake and violent. Albus control your cousin would you?"

Al shook his head, "Nup. I wipe my clean of you two idiots."

The 'idiots' replied by throwing a pillow at his face.

Al threw some clothes at the two of them, "Get dressed. The funeral starts soon."

The playful atmosphere disappeared as they were reminded that they had lost someone.

Al turned away as they got changed into their school robes.

Scorp was still sore from his ordeal, so Rose and Al helped him down through the corridors.

They met Evanna and Seamus on the way and they all solemnly walk together.

Evanna's eyes were red from crying.

Rose understood, she had lost the only person who could have helped her. It was rare to find a Seer now. They were almost gone and Zane had possibly been the strongest Seer alive.

Seamus was looking at Rose curiously.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I just would have thought you'd be more upset."

Rose frowned.

She was upset, just not to the point of crying. Zane was a sad loss but it wasn't as if she was totally depressed about it.

It sounded horrible to say but she hadn't been that close to Zane.

Students had begun to pour out into the corridors. They were all looking distraught.

James came up beside them.

His face was ghostly.

Rose hadn't realised how much Zane had meant to everyone.

They reached the Entrance Hall, and carefully walked down the stairs into the grounds.

There were thousands of people out there.

Possibly millions.

Rose spied her entire family.

Ron and Hermione were clutching to each other. Mrs Weasley was wearing a look of utter despair.

Ginny was sitting down, tears rolling down her face.

The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt was beside her, gazing up at the two coffins that lay on the stage.

Two coffins.

Rose gripped Scorp's arm, "Scorp. Why are there two coffins?"

Al looked to Scorp, "Crap. We forgot to tell her didn't we?"

Rose was frantic now, "What! Tell me what?"

Scorp sighed and hugged her close.

"Rosie, you were out for awhile, you hit your head pretty hard. By the time you came round it was three days later, and… and you're Uncle Harry had passed away."

A/N: Sorry, it had to be done. I'm not sure what to say now. I guess pretty soon the hate comments will start rolling in and well I understand.

A new chapter will either be posted tomorrow or in a week's time, depending if I want a social life or not this weekend.

Sorry again everyone.


	21. Losing Scorp!

Rose gazed up at the ceiling, barely aware of her wet cheeks.

Harry was dead. The curse had been irreversible, and he'd past away in his sleep. No pain.

Rose wept for her favourite uncle. The one who had piggy packed her around the house for hours, even when he had to work.

The one who had payed attention to every ache, scrape and injured bird.

The one who had been like a second father.

And now everything ached. Her chest, her legs, her heart. Especially her heart, and her Uncle Harry wasn't here to make it go away.

Rose was now aware that she was in her bed.

How had she gotten there? She racked her brains.

Oh yes, Scorp had carried her.

The part of her that was still Rose marvelled at the fact that Scorp could pick her up. When had he gotten so strong?

It didn't matter anyway. Nothing matter

Harry was gone and Rose receded into herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Scorp looked at Rose across the table. It was now June 1st exactly a month since Harry had died, exactly two weeks since Al had stopped talking to either of them.

"So we have Potions first," said Scorp trying to start a conversation.

Rose ignored him and continued to push her eggs around.

He continued, "Exams soon. You scared?"

Nothing.

Scorp sighed and looked around at Al sitting not so far away.

He was talking to Josh Hold, completely ignoring his friend and cousin.

Scorp sighed.

Al hadn't been so happy when Rose had yelled at him after he asked her if she wanted to play Quidditch.

"_You're Dad is DEAD and you want to play QUIDDITCH!?"_

He hadn't been too trilled either when Scorp had told him to 'give Rose sometime to get over it'.

"_Bullshit! It's my dad who's dead and I'm getting over it! Why the hell should she be more cut up about it!?"_

Scorp had been stuck between friends and he'd chosen Rose, for obvious reasons.

For when he'd carried Rose up to her room the day of Harry's funeral, something had happened.

Thank God Rose had been too upset to notice.

He placed his fork down on his plate.

"Rose. Rose look at me."

Rose didn't look up.

"Rose this is stupid now. Come on."

Nothing.

"ROSE!" his yelled broke through the morning chatter.

Rose looked at him.

Scorp was standing up, his face red with anger.

He looked around and realised that everyone was looking at him.

He ignored it. This was more important.

"Rose, you _have_ to snap out of this."

Rose stood up, facing him.

Although she was smaller she held more confidence.

"Scorpius you have no right to tell me how to grieve."

Scorp flinched at the name. Rose had only called him Scorpius once in between the time they had met, and that had been as a joke.

"You're right Rose I don't, but I can't just sit here and watch you waste away."  
Rose narrowed her eyes at him, "I would appreciate it if in the future you would not talk to me Scorpius."

Scorp was taken aback.

He'd expected yelling or crying. Maybe even punching, but not this.

This cold rejection.

He turned his back and walked out of the hall.

He walked slowly to his dormitory, pulled out his trunk and started throwing his belongings into it.

Fine, if Rose wanted him not to speak to her then he would just remove himself.

He grabbed Grin's cage and placed an invisibility charm on it and his trunk.

He trudged down the stairs on the grounds and to the broom shed.

"Alohamora," the lock broke open.

Scorp just grabbed the first broom he saw and took off, leaving Hogwarts behind.

He glanced around his shoulder to take one last look and he knew he'd be back.

Next year.

A/N: The end. For now!

Yes people this was the end of this year. I know I know the year actually didn't end but I've been planning this for about three weeks.

Never fear though Scorp will be back in a few days for another year.

I'm sorry this wasn't a very long chapter and that it was a bit too fast but I just wanted this year to end. I'd like to thank Charlotte (aka Tortall Tribe Freak) and my friend Bec for sitting on either side of me singing, "Write another chapter! Write another chapter!" repeatedly all week. Don't I have great friends?

Thanks to them in about two days I will post the first chapter of a different kind of Gryffindor II (I will put in a name here when I think of it.)

See you later.


	22. Author Note

Hey people I don't know if you know this but the first chapter of ADKGII is up.

I just figured out then that some people might not realise. Okay enjoy!


End file.
